Mira Sees All
by WordsThatKill
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots. Each one-shot will be a conversation between different guild members that Mira has "overheard"….some may be more personal than others and some may be just plain shocking or funny! Stay tuned because as all FairyTail fans know…there is NO shortage of weird conversations in FairyTail and you tell me who Mira should "overhear" next!
1. Happy and Natsu

**Mira Sees All**

_**Authors Note**_____**This will be a series of one-shots that is a spinoff of a quote I wrote in my other NaLu story "Secret Santa". Lucy was confused that Grey knew Natsu was her Secret Santa and Grey says to her: "Mira see's all." Each one-shot will be a conversation between different guild members that Mira has heard….some may be more personal than others and some may be just plain shocking! Stay tuned because as all FairyTail fans know…there is NO shortage of weird conversations in FairyTail! **

**Conversation 1:**_** Happy and Natsu**_

**(Natsu is bolded- **Happy is normal –_underline italics is both of them)_

Natsu…

**Ya Happy?**

I'm hungry!

**Me too! But we don't have any money!**

Let's go on a mission then!

**Lucy doesn't wanna go on a mission. She says we should rest for a few days!**

Why don't we go without her!

**She'd get mad at us! She'd be all** _"I need rent money! I need rent money!"_

Aye sir!

**Shhh! Here she comes! Don't let her hear us!**

Why not?

**She'd get that weird crab guy of hers to cut off all our hair!**

Crab…FISH! FISH! LUCYYYYY!

**SHUT UP HAPPY! – NEVERMIND LUCY!**

Natsu is mean…

**Hey I don't wanna die!**

Natsu's afraid of Lucy! Natsu's afraid of Lucy!

**AM NOT! It just hurts when she kicks you…**

You mean when she does…

_LUCY KICKKK! _

She looks like a monster when she does that!

**Like some sort of a sea monster!**

DO YOU THINK LUCY REALLY IS A MONSTER IN DISGUISE!?

**Maybe…lets figure it out! **

Look Natsu! She's yelling at Grey for stripping! See! Her eyes are red and crazy!

**WE HAD A MISSION ONCE WHERE THE MONSTER HAD RED EYES!**

NATSU I'M SCARED! WHAT IF SHE EATS US!

**WHY WOULD SHE EAT US!?**

BECAUSE WE CALLED HER A MONSTER!

**NOT TO HER FACE!**

SHE WOULDN'T CARE! SHE'S A MONSTER!

*sniffle sniffle*… Natsu… *sniffle sniffle*

**Ya Happy…**

There are so many… *sniffle sniffle*… fish I haven't tried… *sniffle*

**Don't worry Happy I won't let her eat you!**

WHAT IF SHE EATS YOU THEN NATSU!

**Stop crying Happy…it's what she wants…**

We have to find out if she has any other victims!

**Good idea! Let's follow her and see if she kidnaps anyone!**

We should search her house before she gets home to check for any prisoners!

**GOOD IDEA HAPPY! LET'S GO!**

[_**The next Day….]**_

Natsu…

**Ya Happy**

I don't think the shoe mark on your face is ganna ever go away

**WHY ARE HEALS SO POINTY! **

What did you expect? A monster that wears soft shoes? How's that scary!?

**HOW ABOUT YOU TRY GETTING KICKED IN THE FACE BY HER!**

*sniffle sniffle*…LUCY TURNED NATSU INTO A MONSTER TOO! RUN!

**THE END! **

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA HEARS ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	2. Lucy and Levy

**Mira Sees All**

**Conversation 2:**_** Lucy and Levy**_

**(Levy is bolded- **Lucy is normal –_underline italics is both of them)_

**Merry Christmas Lucy!**

Merry Christmas Levy!

**Are you excited for the party tonight!?**

Ya! I can't wait to show off my new dress!

**Me too!**

So are going to the party with anyone special?

**No…**

Are you sure Levy…not even any dark haired people with a tendency to eat Iron?

**Positive! How about you? I'm sure Lucy Heartfillia has a date…**

I'm just going to have fun, not to scope out a boyfriend.

**Ya you wouldn't want to hurt the feelings a certain pink haired boy with a tendency to eat flames…**

…

…**..**

…so…..

…**.so…**

Even if I did want to go with a guy…let's call him… pink haired guy…

**You just made up the name…**

YES! Anyways…even If I wanted him to ask me…"pink haired guy" is too dense to know…

**Well maybe YOU should ask this mytserious… "Mr. Pink haired guy"…**

I would but I'm not sure if he's over his old girlfriend…Risana…

**Risana….**

Yes…Risana…with an R and one "s".

**Okay…well maybe you and "pink haired guy" should have an open talk about "Risana."**

THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!...uh…I mean...it's difficult to have real conversations with him…especially about…Risana…

**Okay…well then I guess you'll have to go alone.**

Fine. Maybe I wanted to go alone anyways…

**GOOD! because I Guess you are!**

GOOD! I'LL JUST DANCE WITH MY FRIENDS!

…**.**

….

…**.**

….

…**So…**

…So…

**I happen to…also have a guy…I might want to dance with…**

What's his name?

…**umm…his name is….Naneel… **

Really…Naneel is the best you could come up with?

**Don't make fun of my good friend Laleel's name!**

I though you said his name was Naneel…

**THAT'S WHAT I SAID!**

…..

**Anways… Naneel has…a reputation…for being kind of…tough…**

So?

**So…a tough guy like…Naneel…would never want to dance with someone like me…**

Why not?

**Because I'm…you know…little.**

You know they say the best things come in small packages.

**Who says that?**

…They do…

**Who's they?**

You know…..them…ANYWAYS! What I'm trying to say is don't underestimate yourself! I'm sure…Naneel…is working up the nerve to ask you right now!

**You really think so!**

Of course!

…**..**

…

**WHAT IF HE ISNT!?**

Then you ask him!

**I can't do that!**

Why not?

**Because….**

Because why?

**JUST BECAUSE!**

FINE I GUESS YOU'RE ALSO GOING TO THE DANCE ALONE!

**I GUESS I AM!**

GOOD!

**GREAT!**

FANTASTIC!

**AMAZING!**

Screw this Levy….Lets just go shopping!

**Good idea!**

_BYE MIRA! _

_**THE END.**_

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA HEARS ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	3. Grey, Natsu, and Lucy

**Mira Sees All**

**Conversation 2:**_** Grey, Natsu, and Lucy**_

**(Grey is bolded- **Natsu is normal _– __Lucy is underlined italics)_

Oyyy Lucy I don't get why you're so upset?

_HOW COULD I NOT BE!? YOU BURST INTO MY APARTMET WHEN I WAS GETTING CHANGED!_

How was I supposed to know you were changing!

_YOU COULD KNOCK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!_

Where's the fun in that Luce!

_WHATEVER YOU BAKA! EAT BY YOURSELF TODAY! I'M SITTING WITH LEVY!_

Wonder what's got her in a bad mood….

**Maybe the fact that you always "accidentally" walk in her when she's changing or in the shower…**

Why would she get mad about that?

**You really are a dense idiot you know that!**

WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU ICE FREAK!

**YOU HEARD ME FLAME BRAIN!**

DO I GOTTA BEAT YOUR ASS AGAIN!

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN! IVE NEVER LOST TO A DUMBASS LIKE YOU!**

DUMBASS! IM SMARTER THAN YOU!

**DON'T KID YOURSELF! At least I could get a girl. You're too dumb to even be able to get one to like you!**

Sure I could! I'm not a stripper like you so it would be easy!

**Fine then! YO LUCY! COME HERE!**

_What's up Grey?_

**Natsu has something he wants to say to you…**

_What do you want pervert._

Uhh…Lets go on a mission together!

_NATSU YOU CAN BE SUCH A JERK SOMETIMES!_

Huh?

_I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY I WAS HELPING LEVY MOVE! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!_

Uhh….I….

_FORGET IT!_

**Man you are seriously hopeless…**

LIKE YOU COULD DO ANY BETTER!

**OF COURSE I COULD!**

PROVE IT THEN!

**Watch and learn you pink haired idiot.**

Huh….?

**Hey Luce, do you guys need any help with levy moving?**

_Oh, sure, I guess if you want to help you can._

**Great when should I be there?**

_Umm…come to Fairy Hills at noon_

**Cool, how about we grab lunch first? **

_Just the two of us?_

**Ya it'll be fun.**

_Uhh…. I-_

WAIT A SEC LUCY! YOUR NOT SERIOUSLY GANNA GO OUT WITH A STRIPPER LIKE GREY ARE YOU!

**Oh, jealous are we Natsu?**

_EH!?_

OF COURSE NOT! HOW COULD I BE WHEN YOU'RE NOT EVEN REALLY ASKING HER OUT!

_WAIT A SECOND! WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!?_

**Shut it flame brain or were both dead!**

_What's going on you guys!?_

To show I'm smarter than Grey we had a competition to see who could get you to go out with them. Grey is just asking you out to try and win.

_So this is just some lame fake date._

**Uhhh….**

_YOU'RE SUCH A JERK GREY! WHAT KIND OF A PERSON DOES SOMETHING LIKE THAT!_

Ya Ice freak!

_YOU'RE JUST AS BAD NATSU! GOING ALONG WITH SOEMTHING LIKE THAT! THE TWO OF YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUSELFS!_

**Sorry Lucy… we didn't mean to upset you.**

Ya what ice freak said, sorry Luce.

_Did you think I would let you off the hook just because you apologized…_

**HUH!?**

W-What are you going to do!?

_2 things…first you two have to move all of Levy's things to her new place._

**What's the second thing?**

_The second thing is…. DOUBLE LUCY KICK!_

_Now you two are forgiven. And by the way, I wouldn't have gone out with either of you two immature idiots! See you at Fairy Hills. Don't be late! OR ELSE…._

_**THE END.**_

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA HEARS ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	4. Cana and Gildarts

**Mira Sees All**

**Conversation 4:**_** Cana and Gildarts**_

**(**Cana is normal- **Gildarts is bolded)**

Soo tired….

**Morning Cana Daughter!**

Heyy…you know you don't have to say daughter after my name every time you talk to me…

**I know but I just love calling you my daughter!**

Your annoying old man….

**Don't be so mean Cana daughter! **

What do you want…AND STOP BEING SO LOUD! I have a head ache…

**Did you get drunk again last night?!**

I'm always drunk old man, get over it…ahh my head…

**As your father I cannot approve of a young lady getting drunk. Something bad might happen to her!**

I can take of myself Gildarts…

**OOYYYY! FAIRYTAIL IF ANY OF YOU PERVERTED MEN LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER WHEN SHES DRUNK YOULL HAVE ME TO ANSWER TO!**

BAKA SHUT UP!

**ACTUALLY IF ANY OF YOU MEN TOUCH CANA AT **_**ANYTIME**_** YOU'LL HAVE ME TO ANSWER TO!**

Don't you have a mission to go on or something instead of smothering me….

**That's my daughter for you, smart as a tack!**

Huh…?

**You're right about going on a mission…but this time I'm not going alone!**

I don't like where this is going old man….

**My dearest daughter is coming with-**

Hell No.

**WHYYY NOT! **

You're annoying.

**Don't speak that way to your father! Especially when the reward is 200,000 jewels!**

That could buy a lot of ale….

**The only condition is you don't spend your half on alcohol!**

Not ganna happen.

**Awww come on Cana! I'll miss you if you don't come along!**

So take a picture, I'm busy!

**Doing what?**

Research

**Researching what! **.**Are you making a major scientific discovery! MY DAUGHTER IS A GENIUS! **

Sure something like that…

**Well what are you researching!?**

Uhhh….The effects of alcohol on young beautiful brunets….

**I CAN HELP WITH THAT!**

PERVERTED GEEZER!

**Heheheh…**

Just go on your own, I already have a job picked out.

**Then I'll come with you on that one!**

NO!

**WHY NOT!?**

Because…someone's already coming with me!

**Who!**

Uhh…A guy….

**A boy…A BOY IS GOING ALONE WITH YOU ON A MISSION!**

UMM...NO…I MEANT—

**NAME. **

G-Gildar-

**NOW.**

It was Natsu! Natsu told me to go with him!

**NATSU! YOU THINK YOU CAN GO AFTER MY DAUGHTER WITHOUT ME KNOWING! COME OUT HERE AND LET ME SET YOU STRAIGHT!**

Geez…I wonder what that idiot will do when he finds out I lied…or when he finds Natsu. I hope he doesn't pulverize him too bad… Oh well!

_**THE END.**_

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA HEARS ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	5. Carla and Happy

**Mira Sees All**

**Conversation 5:**_** Happy and Carla**_

**(**Carla is normal- **Happy is bolded **_– Wendy is italics_**)**

**Heyy Carla!**

Blue cat.

**Are you hungry?**

No.

**Oh…**

…..

**Are you sure?!**

Yes.

**Really sure?!**

Is there a point to this Blue cat?

**I got you a fish!**

Huh…..

**Do you like it!**

Dumb cat… I've already told you, I hate fish.

**But this is an EXTRA special fish!**

…..

**Don't you wanna know why it's EXTRA special?!**

Huhh…humor me.

**I caught it, ALL BY MYSELF!**

Really now…

**YA! Natsu helped me!**

If Natsu helped you then you didn't catch it on your own.

**Ohhh! YOU'RE RIGHT!**

Of course I am.

***sniffle sniffle***

Huh?

**IM…*sniffle sniffle*…SORRY! …*sniffle sniffle***

Ehhh! F-f-for what!?

**L-L-LYING TO YOU!...*sniffle sniffle*…I DIDN'T MEAN TO!**

Uhh…Its…okay…

**REALLY! SO YOU'LL TAKE THE FISH!**

WHAT! YOU WERE CRYING A MOMENT AGO AND NOW IT'S LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!?

**SOO?! THE FISH!?**

I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I HATE FISH!

**Ohhh ya!**

HUH! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Well, what do you like Carla?!**

I like silence.

**I CAN BE SILENT! WATCH ME! WATCH ME! SEE IM BEING SILENT!**

Do you even know how to be silent!?

**SURE! You don't talk right!?**

Yes. So…DON'T TALK TO ME!

…**Oh…okay Carla…**

…hmph!

_Psst…happy!_

**Huh? Ohh hi Wendy.**

_Shhh! Listen to me. Carla can be mean sometimes but she doesn't mean it!..._

**Really!?**

_Ya! But there's always one thing that can make her smile._

**What's that!?**

_Come here…Carla wouldn't want anyone else hearing…_

…_.*whisper whisper whisper*…._

(AN HOUR LATER)

**Heyyy Carla!**

Oh. It's you again.

**I have something for you!**

Not another fish I hope.

**It's not a fish!**

Really…well…what is it then?

**They're daisies!**

You… got me…a daisy?

**YA! Three actually! Here!**

Th-thanks Happy.

**Do you really like them!?**

They're beautiful…

**Hey!**

What?

**YOU CALLED ME HAPPY INSTEAD OF BLUE CAT!**

WHAT! NO I DIDN'T!

**YES YOU DID! YOU CALLED ME HAPPY! YOU CALLED ME HAPPY!**

S-SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE BLUE CAT!

**Hehehe…SEE YOU TOMORROW CARLA! **

Hmmm…dumb cat. I'll have to get back at you for this…

_**THE END.**_

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA HEARS ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	6. Natsu and Gildarts

**Mira Sees All**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!**

**I'm sooo happy that so many of you are reading this story and I'm so grateful! I love writing and I want to try my best to write things that you guys want to read! Here lies my dilemma. I need you guys to tell me who Mischievous Mira has overheard this time! There is a poll open on my page with different options! Once I've used one of the pairings I'll replace it with another one, hopefully an idea from one of you! Here's the catch: one of the poll options are blank…its Erza and ? -In the reviews tell me who you think it should be! Thanks for reading and enjoy the eavesdropping! **

**Conversation 6:**_** Natsu and Gildarts**_

**(**Natsu is normal **–Gildarts is bolded)**

**Oyy Natsu, how are you?**

OH GILDARTS! You're back!

**Ya I just finished a mission with Cana! I had to practically beg her to—**

-FIGHT ME GILDARTS!

**SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH MY STORY! You shouldn't be so rude Natsu…I thought I taught you better than that!?**

But Gi—

**-Anyways Cana is so amazing! I'm so proud of my daughter! I bet she's going to become and S-Class wizard any day now!**

How about me Gildarts!? YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE! I'VE GOTTEN SO STRONG I CAN EVEN BEAT ERZA IF I HAD TO!

**Don't let her hear you saying that or you won't live to become S-Class. Speaking of Erza are you still in a team with her?**

Most of the time, but technically team Natsu is just me Happy and Luce!

**Luce? You mean Lucy? The blonde with the big bust?**

Ya. Luce is the nickname I gave her.

**A nickname you say? Does anyone else call her Luce?**

Hmmm…..I don't think so…maybe Happy if he's imitating me.

**So it's sort of like a private nickname between the two of you eh….hehehe kinky…**

Huh? What are you talking about?

**Never mind. So do you two hang out when you're not on missions?**

Of course, she's my Nakama.

**Sure sure. Is it just the two of you?**

No of course not!

**Oh, alright I thought—**

-Happy helps me get into her house through the window.

**EHH! YOU GO SNEAK IN HER HOUSE WITHOUT PERMISIION! NATSU I KNOW IT CAN BE FUN AT FIRST BUT, SPEAKING FROM EXPIRIENCE, IF THE LADY FINDS OUT IT CAN BE PRETTY UGLY!**

HAHAHA! GILDARTS YOU'RE FUNNY! Lucy has caught me in her house millions of times!

**M-M-Millions….What does she do?**

Hmmmm, well… "_MY HOUSE NATSU! GET OUT! LUCY KICK!"_

**r-r-really now….**

Ya, or sometimes she just doesn't care like if it's after a really long or difficult mission. She'll just take the couch instead.

**What do mean take the couch?**

Man I'm sleepy just thinking about it. Lucy's bed is the best!

**HER BED! NATSU. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU TWO WERE THAT FAR INTO DATING YET!?**

What? Me and Luce aren't dating?

**SO YOU'RE JUST FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS!?**

What are you talking about?

**Do you two…you know… "Help each other out"…**

OHHH! Do you mean like helping each other out on missions and stuff! SURE! Me and Lucy are friends with benefits!

**No Natsu I mean—never mind….**

Ohh…Don't tell me you mean….

**Finally you understand Natsu so—**

- YOU LIKE LUCY!

**EHHH! NATSU NO I MEANT—**

AHAHAHAHAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT GILDARTS! LUCY'S GANNA BE CANA'S STEPMOM!

**NO NAT—**

YOO! LUCE! DID YOU HEAR THAT! GILDARTS-

**-SHUT UP!**

Oyyyy….you didn't have to punch me….

**Huh…just forget it…were never going to be on the same page…. Let's just go fishing…**

AYE! We can catch Lucy an engagement present!

_**THE END.**_

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA HEARS ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	7. Gajeel and Panther Lilly

**Mira Sees All**

**Conversation 7:**_** Gageel and Panther Lilly**_

**(**Gageel is normal **–Panther Lilly is bolded)**

Lilly that mission was a breeze. You should pick a more difficult one next time.

**Why don't you pick a mission then?**

Because I'm so strong I could do any mission, so it doesn't matter to me.

**If it doesn't matter to you then why do you care that this one was too easy Gageel?**

Ahh! That's my cat, smarter than that pink haired guys dumb one. If I plan to get stronger I need challenges.

**Why don't you take an S-Class request then?**

Shrimp told me what happened to Blondie and Fire Brain when they did that.

**What happened to them?**

Erza happened.

**R-r-really? Erza punished them?**

Yeah, and Master…I can only imagine…

**Oy! You're Gageel, you're not afraid of anyone!**

I know that! But that Erza girl…she's not normal…

**I have to agree on that one…she must be from some other planet or something…**

Don't say dumb things Lily!

**HEY! DON'T CALL ME DUMB!**

IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE CALED DUMB THEN DON'T SAY DUMB THINGS!

**OHHH! IF YOU'RE SO SMART AND STRONG THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO CHALLENGE ERZA TO A FIGHT RIGHT NOW!**

HOW ABOUT I BEAT YOUR ASS FIRST HUH!

**I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! **

…..

…**..**

…..

…**.**

Oyy Lily, you really know how to get me in the fighting mood!

**I could say the same to you Gageel…by the way…**

What?

**Who's shrimp?**

Huh? Oh you know that tiny book worm with those two idiots, Jet and Droy.

**Ohh Levy… why were you asking her about S-Class things, I'm your partner.**

Shrimp knows everything; she's read like every book in existence.

**I see…**

OY! WHY ARE YOU SMILING!?

**Nothing…I just didn't think you were the one to compliment ladies…**

I DIDN'T COMPLIMENT HER! WHY WOULD I COMPLIMENT AN ANNOYING LITTLE SHRIMP!?

**That sentence doesn't make sense; shrimp and little mean the same thing. You might as well have said "annoying little little". **

HEY! QUIT CORRECTING ME!

**QUIT MAKING MISTAKES THEN!**

OYY! YOU ANNOYING LITT—

**-Look, Levy just got back from her mission with Droy and Jet.**

Huh?

**Seems like Levy did all the work again, look at her she's a mess.**

HUH!? WHY WEREN'T THOSE IDIOTS HELPING HER!

**They probably passed out from fear again…**

I'LL TEACH THEM WHAT TRUE FEAR IS! HOW COULD SOEMONE LEAVE A LITTLE SHRIMP TO FEND FOR HERSELF!

**Huh…I told you already that sentence doesn't make sense… UH OH! GAGEEL DON'T THROW HIM OUT THE WINDOW! **

_**THE END.**_

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA HEARS ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	8. Grey and Juvia

**Mira Sees All**

**Conversation 8:**_** Grey and Juvia**_

**(**Grey is normal **–Juvia is bolded)**

Geez…it's too quiet in here…something's up… hey Mi—

**-GREY-SAMA! YOU'RE BACK!**

Wha—

-**Juvia was sooo worried about you! She thought something bad may have happened!**

No….we just stopped in the next town over on our way back to get something to eat…

**WE! WHO IS WE! JUVIA WON'T STAND ANOTHER LOVE RIVAL!**

What are you babbling on about now?!

**Tell Juvia now! Who is she! What's her name! Is she prettier than me! AHH Juvia just can't take it!**

H-H-Hey!It was just flame blame, Erza, and Lucy! Stop crying you're flooding the guild!

**Huh!**

W-w-what are you staring at me like that for!

**JUVIA IS SO HAPPY! GREY-SAMA IS CONCERNED FOR HER!**

WHAT! I NEVER SAID I WAS CONCERENED! I JUST DON'T WANT TO DROWN!

**Don't worry Gray-Sama! Juvia would never let anything happen to you! Even if I had to sacrifice my own life Juvia wouldn't ca—**

-HEY!

**huh?**

Quit Saying things like that.

**What did Juvia do wrong?**

I thought we had this conversation before. Stop talking about your life so nonchalantly.

**But Juvia loves Grey-Sama, she would do anything for—**

-Do you think someone would really want to hear that…?

…**.**

If you really loved someone and they cared about you, do you think they would want to see you getting hurt either?

**Juvia hadn't thought of it like that before…**

Well maybe you should start thinking about it like that.

**Grey-Sama I-**

-Just stop it okay Juvia. It's fine.

**I-I-I'm sorry, Grey-Sama, I didn't mean to make you upset…**

…..

**I'll go…**

Wait!

**Huh?**

I didn't mean it like that….I'm sorry….

**Gray-Sama….**

I don't know why, but it just really pisses me off when you talk about you not being in FairyTail…for whatever reason…

**Oh…Juvia's sorry **

Don't be. I'm the one who yelled at you…

**Oh! Juvia doesn't care if you yell at her!**

Huh!?

**Please yell at Juvia all you want! **

Why would you want to be yelled at?

**Because it means you care! **

WHAT! I DO NOT!

**Ahhh….Grey-Sama you're so adorable when you get angry!**

HEY! DON'T SAY THAT!

**Yell at Juvia more Grey-Sama!**

NO!

**Why? Does Grey-Sama not like Juvia?! AHHHHH! NOOOOO!**

h-h-hey wait a second! Don't cry again! I didn't say anything like that!

**WHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA GREY-SAMA HATES JUVIA! **

No I don't! Just stop crying, please!

**Okay! **

Huh, all of a sudden…

**Juvia will do anything Grey-Sama wants her to!**

This conversation is beginning to repeat itself…

**Grey-Samaaaaa! Let's get something to eat!**

Will you stop flooding the guild if we do?

**YESSS!**

Huh…fine….lets go…

**YAAY! JUVIA IS SO HAPPY!**

*laughs quietly*

**What's so funny?**

Nothing…it's just that I've never seen someone look happier…

**Juvia is blushing! Grey-Sama….**

Come on Juvia, let's go.

**o-o-okay Grey-Sama!**

_**THE END.**_

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA HEARS ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	9. Elfman and Evergreen

**Mira Sees All**

**Conversation 9:**_** Elfman and Evergreen**_

**(**Evergreen is normal **–Elfman is bolded)**

**New Years is truly MAN! **

Hmph!

**What's wrong with you!? Don't you like New Years?**

Of course I like New Years! But you're ruining it!

**HOW AM I RUINING IT!**

MAN! MAN! MAN! CAN'T YOU GO ONE DAY WITHOUT BABLING ON ABOUT BEING A MAN!

**HOW ABOUT YOU!**

HUH! WHAT ABOUT ME!?

**ALL YOU DO IS WHINE ABOUT BEING THE REAL TITANIA! THAT'S NOT MAN!**

OF COURSE IT'S NOT MAN! I'M A WOMAN!

**WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE SHOULDN'T YOU BE ON SOME MISSION DROOLING OVER LAXUS! **

HOW DARE YOU! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!

**REAL MAN DON'T DO WHATEVER THEY WANT! THEY MAKE SACRIFICES TO HELP OTHERS!**

HOW ARE YOU A REAL MAN! ITS NEW YEARS EVE AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GOT A DATE!

**A REAL MAN DEOSN'T ONLY CARE ABOUT WOMEN HE HAS FAMILY AND FRIENDS TOO!**

THAT'S WHAT SOMEONE WHO CAN'T GET A DATE SAYS!

**YOU DON'T HAVE A DATE EITHER!**

WHY WOULD I WANT TO MAKE SOMEONE COME HERE WITH ME! THERE ARE TOO MANY ANNOYING PEOPLE LIKE YOU!

**MAN DON'T CARE WHEN THEYARE INSULTED!**

GOOD BECAUSE I'VE GOT PLENTLY MORE TO SAY!

**SO DO I!**

YOUR HAIR IS WEIRD!

**YOUR STONE EYE THING IS WEAK!**

HUH! WELL YOU CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT BEING A MAN!

**YOU CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK!**

I CAN'T STAND TO EVEN HEAR YOUR VOICE!

**I CAN'T STAND YOUR ATTITUDE!**

ALL YOU DO IS SMOTHER YOUR SISTERS!

**ALL YOU DO IS TRY TO IMPRESS LAXUS!**

WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS ELFMAN!

**WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS EVERGREEN!**

UUGHHH! I'M SICK OF THIS!

**ME TOO!**

JUST SHUT UP SO I CAN ENJOY THE PARTY!

**YOU'RE THE ONE NOT LETTING ME ENJOY IT!**

ITS NOT LIKE YOU'D BE ABLE TO ENJOY IT ANYWAYS YOU'RE ALL ALONE!

**SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!**

HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT….AGAIN!

**HOW DARE A LADY COME TO A PART ALONE! IT SEEMS LIKE SHES UP TO SOMETHING!**

WHAT DO YOU CARE IF IM HERE ALONE!

**IT WOULD BE RUDE TO LEAVE A LADY WITH NO ONE TO DANCE WITH! **

FINE! IF YOU'RE A MAN THEN ASK ME TO DANCE!

**FINE I WILL! BECAUSE I AM A MAN!**

ASK ME THEN!

**DANCE WITH ME!**

YES!

**GOOD!**

BUT DON'T GET ANY IDEAS! IF YOU TRY TO KISS ME AT MIDNIGHT I'LL KILL YOU!

**A MAN WOULD NEVER KISS A LADY WHO DIDN'T WANT TO BE KISSED!**

WELL THEN MAYBE I WANT TO BE KISSED!

**WELL THEN MAYBE I WANT TO KISS YOU!**

I WOULD ONLY KISS YOU AT MIDNIGHT AND ONLY BECAUSE IT'S NEW YEARS!

**AS A MAN I WOULD ONLY KISS YOU BECAUSE OF THAT TOO!**

GOOD!

**GOOD!**

LET'S GO DANCE ALREADY I DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT!

**FINE! LET'S! I DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT EITHER!**

_**THE END.**_

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA HEARS ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	10. Erza and Grey

**Mira Sees All**

**Conversation 10:**_** Erza and Grey**_

**(**Erza is normal **–Grey is bolded)**

Hey!

**Hey Erza, how are you?**

I have something I really need to say.

**What are you—?**

-If I don't do this know I feel like I never will…

**Ok…**

Here it goes…

…

I've felt this way for a while…

**Where is this going Erza…**

And I know we've only known each other for a short time…

**Actually, we've known each other for years…**

But I feel like you're such a large part of my life

**Wait, what?!**

You make me feel so happy! There aren't enough words to describe!

**Umm! **

I just can't get enough of you!

**Enough of! HUH!?**

My heart has never beat faster than when I'm with you!

**Erza I don't -!**

I JUST CAN'T HELP IT!

…**  
**I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!

**This isn't going to work Erza!**

I know what people will say…BUT I DON'T CARE!

**Oh man…**

IT'S YOU! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME!

**Really I'm flattered but there's somebody else I -**

I know that I used to have another in my life, but I only care for you!

**Do you mean Jellal?!**

I Love you…

**L-L-Love…**

When you're with me my whole life is brighter!

**I-I-I…uhh…HUH!**

I feel like I'm truly alive when you're in my reach! You're the best thing to ever happen to me! I want to shout it to the heavens how I feel!

**Now it's just getting awkward…**

If we weren't together I don't think I could live!

**Whoa…that's heavy stuff Erza….**

We should run away together and never look back!

**I don't think so…**

You're the love of my life…it's going to be such a shame to see you go…

**Go? What are you talking about?!**

I'm sorry it's going to have to end like this but you're just so delicious!

**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! WAIT WHAT!**

I'm ganna eat you up!

**DON'T EAT ME! IM SORRY I DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY BUT—**

Strawberry Cake…I will always Love you!

**Wait what!? STRAWBERRY CAKE!?**

Strawberry Cake, you're much better than that raspberry cake I used to get!

**FEW! I thought you were talking to me Erza! That was awkward!**

Huh! Grey I didn't realize you were here!? Did you say something?

**No nothing! Continue talking to your cake….**

****CHECK OUT THE NEW OPTIONS ON THE MIRA SEES ALL POLL AND REMEMBER TO COMMENT WHO MIRA SHOULD OVERHEAR NEXT!****

_**THE END.**_

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA HEARS ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	11. Natsu and Lucy

**Mira Sees All**

**Conversation 11:**_** Natsu and Lucy**_

**(**Lucy is normal **–Natsu is bolded)**

**(A/N**** IN THIS STORY IT IS JULY.1****ST**** )**

I'm so tired!

**And hungry…**

That mission was exhausting! I thought it was supposed to be easy!

**Ya.**

Well it would have been easier if you hadn't pissed him off by setting fire to his paintings

**How was I supposed to know he had a painting fetish!?**

Well the mission was to capture an ex-painter who was robbing priceless paintings so he could enjoy them!

**So?**

Huh…I don't even have the energy to yell at you for ruining the reward…

**Man, I'm surprised you were able to get the paint put of your hair!**

I think there's still some in my ear though!

**Let me see…Uhh… YA! Your ear isn't normally purple is it?**

Of course not idiot!

**Here's a napkin.**

….What's with you?

**Huh?**

Why are you being so…normal….?

**What are you talking about Luce?**

Could you be acting overly nice because it's a special occasion for someone today….?

**Did you get paint in your brain too Lucy!? You're not making any sense!**

You know…the mission that kept us out of the guild for a while…wanting to walk back to the guild instead of taking he train…It seems like you were just trying to keep me out of the guild for as long as possible!

**I wouldn't have wanted to take the train anyway! Why would I try to keep you out of the guild! Were here now aren't we?**

Well today is July 1st!

**What's so special about July 1****st****?**

Do you seriously not remember!?

**WAIT A SECOND! JULY 1****ST**** WAS….**

Finally you remem—

**-OUR FIRST MISSION WITHOUT HAPPY RIGHT!?**

Huh?

**I guess it is kind of special! But I didn't know you'd miss him after just one day!**

THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!

**Then why is today so special?**

IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!

**Geez…Lucy you don't have to get so angry…If no one remembered it can't have been that important!**

…..

**Yo, Luce why are you so quiet all of a sudden?**

NATSU YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!

**HUH! WHAT DID I DO!?**

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! THAT TODAY ISN'T IMPORTANT!

**What's the big deal Luce?**

JUST LEAVE ME ALONE NATSU!

**If I have to leave you alone then when can I give you your present?**

Huh!?

**I have to be honest I didn't think you'd fall for it so easy!**

Wait what!?

**Your birthday present! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!**

y-y-you remembered…

**OF COURSE I REMEMBERED! HOW YOU I FORGET MY NAKAMA'S BIRTHDAY!**

Natsu…

**Well open it! I had to lie all day so happy could finish wrapping it for me!**

You did all this so my gift would be a surprise?

**YUP! So hurry and open it Luce!**

….YOU JERK!

**HUH!? What'd I do!?**

YOU HAD ME THINKING YOU FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY!

**BUT I DIDN'T FORGET SO WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME!**

BECAUSE I'M HAPPY!

**Heheh! Will you just open it!**

It's a… Charm bracelet!

**Look at the charms!**

A key, the FairyTail symbol, and a dragon

**Do you like it?**

I absolutely love it!

**So am I forgiven for tricking you…?**

On one condition…

**What?**

You tell me when your birthday is!

**Hmm….I'll never tell! **

_**THE END.**_

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA HEARS ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	12. Happy and Plue

**Mira Sees All**

**Conversation 12:**_** Happy and Plue**_

**(**Happy is normal **–Plue is bolded**_ – Erza is italics_**)**

**Okay guys…First of all, sorry for the late update. I've been really busy studying for finals. But in about a week or so I'll be making a new update schedule of 2 a week. Let me know what 2 day you guys think it should be, just anything but a Monday please! And second of all, because I'm getting tired of replying in Private messages to this, I'm addressing it here. The story is called "Mira SEES all" because she is at the bar witnessing the conversation, she is not hiding or using spy equipment, she is stood basically a meter away, like always, at the bar. So Mira is SEEING everything, and essentially writing it down and showing it to you. Thus "Mira SEES all" ****NOT ****"Mira HEARS all". **

**-Enjoy the story, lots of love, WordsThatKill**

Hey Plue where's Lucy?

**Puu-Puun… **

She's sick! That's sad… maybe I should go check on her!

**Puu-Puun! Puuu!**

Oh Natsu's taking care of her….hehehehehe

**Puu-Puun?**

They liiiiike each other!

**PUUU-PUUUN!**

You sound just like Lucy! "_Shut up happy!"_

**Puuu-Puun, Puun!**

Don't try and change the subject to Grey and Juvia!...but I agree! They do spend a lot of time together!

**Puu-Puun!**

That's right they did go to the new years party together!

**PUU-PUUUN-PUUN!**

Ya I bet there secretly dating!

**Puu-puun….**

Whoa,Whoa,Whoa!….Plue, I wouldn't go that far…..geez….that's just weird…..

**Puun….**

*cough cough* Hey look! Erza's shouting at everyone again!

**Puu-Puuun!**

I'm afraid of her! I bet she's a monster like Lucy!

**PUN!**

OKAY OKAY! Fine Lucy's not a monster…as far as we know….

**Puu-Puun-Puu**

HAHAHA! TOTALLY! Erza'll never get a boyfriend if she acts like that!

**Puu-puun!**

Shhhh, shhhh, shhh! Here she comes!

**Puu-puun?!**

No I don't think she heard us!

….

….

But what if she did!

**PUU-PUUN!**

LUCY CAN'T HELP YOU KNOW PLUE!

**PUU-PUUN! PUUN-PUUN-PUU!**

DON'T BE SO WEAK PLUE!

**PUU-PUUN-PUUN-PU!**

HEY! TAKE THAT BACK! NATSU DOES NOT FIGHT ALL MY FIGHTS FOR ME!

**PUU-PUUN!**

DOES NOT!

**PUU-PUUN!**

DOES NOT! DOES NOT!

PUU-PUUN! PUU-PUUN!

…..

…..

**Puu-pun?**

….Fine truce….

**Puu-puun!**

Oh ya! I guess Erza wasn't coming over here anyway…

**Puu-puun…**

Ya I agree…lets not tell anyone about this conversation

**Puun….puu-puu-puun**

Hey you were the one thought Erza heard us…!

_Heard you saying what Happy?_

Ohhh! Erza! N-n-nothing!

**Pu-puu-puun! Pun-puu-puu-puun!**

SHUT UP PLUE! DON'T TELL HER ANYTHING!

_What are you two up to…?_

Plue…

**Pun-pun?**

RUN!

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! BUSY BUSY BUSY! BUT THAT'LL CHANGE IN LIKE A WEEK, SO BARE WITH ME! ALSO CHECK OUT THE NEW POLL OPTIONS ON THE "MIRA SEES ALL" POLL ON MY PAGE! THANKS! **

_**THE END.**_

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	13. Master and Laxus

**Mira Sees All**

**Conversation 13:**_** Master and Laxus (WITH SPECIAL APPERANCE OF MIRA!)**_

**(**Master is normal **–Laxus is bolded**_ –Mira is italics_**)**

Oy Laxus come here

**Ya?**

I need to tell you a secret. It's highly classified. You can't tell anyone, it could be a life or death situation.

**Okay…?**

The theme of the next FairyTail party is…Guess Who!

**Guess who?**

Who?

**Who what?**

You said to Guess who.

**No I asked Guess who.**

So…who is it?

**Who's what?**

Who is the person!

**WHAT PERSON!**

Ohhhh….you meant what's guess who!

**Of course you senile idiot!**

Everyone will go to the party in a disguise and you have to guess who's who!

…

…So what do you think?!

**2 things…do you wanna hear the bad or really bad?**

Hmmm….Surprise me!

**That, was the LAMEST party idea I have EVER heard in my life! I think there's someone on the phone to award it the most pathetic in magnolia. Which is very impressive with the amount of idiots in this place!**

LIKE YOU COULD DO BETTER YOU DUMB CHILD!

**Second of all, how in the world does that classify as "life or death"!?**

…Come closer so no one can hear…

**Okay…?**

…I have suspicions that Lucy is planning to have a party also and I don't want her to steal my idea!

**Is that all?**

Ya.

**I'm surprised.**

Why?

**I honestly didn't expect something that dumb. I mean it's you so of course I knew it would be dumb to an extent but…this…wow. Maybe your **_**actually **_**going senile…**

I AM NOT SENILE!

**Don't worry, everyone goes through denial.**

DO I HAVE TO PUNCH YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU STUPID BRAT!

**Then comes the anger…**

And do you know what the third stage is…

**No…?**

PUNCHING YOU IN THE FACE!

**That would still be stage 2 you dumb old man.**

UNGREATFUL BRAT I SWEAR I'LL—

**-What about a battle party?**

A Battle party?

**Once everyone arrives, door lock. No escape. It's a straight up battle to the finish! Every man for themselves! Winner takes all!**

All the what?

**All the…errr….ALCHOHOL!**

Not happening.

**WHAT! Why not!? It's way better than your stupid idea!**

Why would I give away all the alcohol! What am I supposed to have in the evening…and the afternoon…and with breakfast….

**Really…even breakfast?**

I may have some issues. Never the less. It's NOT happening.

**HA! You're just AFRAID you won't win!**

Afraid…Oh….this battle party is happening! ILL WIPE THE WALL WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!

**I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!**

OHH YOU'LL HAVE A GREAT VIEW!

**YOU WANNA BET!**

SURE, I COULD USE SOME EXTRA CASH YOU ANNOYING LITTLE-

_-Sorry to interrupt Master, Laxus, but we're not having a battle party._

**Who said you get to decide!**

_Well just one of you could destroy the guild hall, and seeing as we just got it re-built, my answer is no._

**Like I'm ganna listen to you!**

_Well if you still insist on having the battle party…I'll have to kick your ass. *_smile**/**wink*

**LIKE YOU COU—**

-Of course Mirajane! I apologize for this brats behavior! I'll set up the guess who party!

_Hehe! ;)_

…**I swear this place gets more annoying by the day!**

_What was that now Laxus?_

**Nothing! **

_**THE END.**_

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	14. Gajeel and Levy

**Mira Sees All**

**Conversation 14:**_** Gajeel and Levy**_

**(**Levy is normal **–Gajeel is bolded**_ –Lily is italics_**)**

**IMPORTANT: THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE FOR OPTIONS OF WHICH 2 DAYS A WEEK I SHOULD UPDATE THE STORY! SO LET ME KNOW!**

Lalalalala lala lala

**Oy Shrimp**

Lalala la hmm hmm hmm hmm

**Oy!**

La lalalala lala laaa lala l-

**HEY SHRIMP!**

Huh!? What!? Where!?

**I was talking to you!**

Oh! Sorry!

**Whatever…what were u listening to anyway? Not that I really care!**

Beethoven…well my version anyway! You see I discovered an algorithm so I can input the information of a book magically so that as you listen you're subconsciously reading the book.

**What the hell!? **

I'm on chapter 8 of "_To Kill a Mocking Bird"_

**To kill a what!?**

A Mocking Bird!

**Quit jabbering nonsense. Who in their right minds would listen to that classical crap anyway!?**

What are you talking about! Everyone loves classical!

**Maybe everyone from 10 centuries ago…!**

And what would you know about good music anyway!

**Everything Shrimp!**

Oh really now!? Vivaldi, Bach, Mozart!? Do you even know who they are?!

**You may know a lot about math and books and junk but leave good music to the professionals!**

Professional? You? AS IF!

**COURSE IM PROFESSIONAL YA ANNOYING LITTLE SHRIMP!**

DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TEACH YOU ENGLISH! THAT SENTENCE IS A GRAMMATICAL CATASTROPHE!

**YOU SOUND JUST LIKE LILY!**

AT LEAST LILY HAS GOOD GRAMMAR!

**AT LEAST I KNOW GOOD MUSIC!**

"SHOBE-DO-BA" IS NOT GOOD MUSIC!

**DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY SONG TWURP!**

IS THAT EVEN A WORD!?

**QUIT BRINGIN' GRAMMER INTO THIS!**

YOU MAKE ME HAVE TO!

**WELL EXCUSE ME THEN SHRIMP! WHY DON'T YOU GO LISTEN TO YOUR PRECIOUS BACHTOVEN!**

ITS EITHER BACH OR BEETHOVEN NOT BACHTOVEN!

**I BET IF YOU JUST TRIED HEAVY METAL YOU'D FORGET ALL ABOUT THOOSE LAME OLD GUYS!**

…..

….

**Hehe, Did I finally shut you up!?**

…how much money….?

**What?**

How much money would you bet me if I tried your music?

…**err…20 bucks!**

Deal! But you have to try classical music and if you like it YOU owe ME 20 dollars!

**Fine! **

_**(-The next day-)**_

DANA NANA NANA NA NANA

**Oy Shrimp!**

DAAAAA NANANA DANA NANANA

**Gee I wonder what I should spend my 20 bucks on…!**

NANANANA DANANA NANA NA NA

**Shrimp are you even listening to me!?**

HEY SHUT IT NOISY BOISTEROUS IDIOT! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO MY MUSIC! DANANANA NA DANANA!

…**What monster have I created…!**

_In case anyone cared… noisy and boisterous are synonyms so that sentence doesn't make sense either. _

_**THE END.**_

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	15. Natsu, Grey, and Erza

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time: **

Hey guys, so I've been thinking lately that I really want to get to know you guys better. I'm really appreciative of all your support and I also want you guys to get to know me better, so you can know how much I love you guys for even reading this! So anyways once in a while at the top of the story I'll add a little section where I just ramble about things, ask for advice, answer question, and give shout outs for long time fans! You don't even have to read it if you don't want to! This time I'd like to talk about the big authors on this sight. You know the people who have tons, and tons, and tons of stories and fans. I've noticed a lot, not only for this site, but for all these types of things, that once someone gets popular, they begin to…get a bit selective. One of my friends also writes on this sight and she would support everyone, comment, PM people back, favorite stories, and then one of her stories became really popular and suddenly she was telling me how she "can't" comment or favorite, short, not really popular, stories because, she doesn't want to get a "bad reputation" I think this is so stupid and I told her my opinion; that, everyone who's popular started out at the bottom. You never know someone one who's stories get no reviews might very well be the next John Gresham when their older! Maybe I'll write one of those hit stories one day! (I really hope so!) but if getting super popular means I can't support and appreciate fellow authors , then I'm fine where I am, nice and comfy at the bottom. Where the real people are! I don't want a friend who would let popularity change them like that! Anyways enjoy the story and thanks for reading! And let me know what you think! (You can even PM me your opinion!) BYE!

P.S. – the fan of the day is **Kitty Redheart **, thanks for being with the story since the begingin and frequently commenting! You were the 2nd to ever comment! I strongly recommend reading **Kitty Redheart's** stories! I've read them they're awesome!

-Love WordsThatKill

**Conversation 15:**_** Natsu, Grey, and Erza**_

**(**Erza is normal **–Natsu is bolded**_ –Grey is italics_**)**

**IMPORTANT: THE 2 UPLOAD DAYS A WEEK ARE…WEDNSDAYS AND SATURDAYS!**

**Just shut up Grey!**

_You shut it!_

**Quick getting all worked up she'll suspect something!**

_Just don't say anything if she asks! Otherwise we're both dead!_

**Ya I got it okay! **

_Shit, here she comes!_

**Shut up ice freak! Act normal!**

Hey Grey! Hey Natsu! What's up?

**H-h-hey Erza! Nothing much! **

_Y-y-ya! Whats up with you Erza!?_

Nothing really…

**Few…**

It's the oddest thing though…I went to the fridge to get my cake and it wasn't there…You two wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you…?

**Ahahahahah! You're funny Erza!**

_Ya! I hate cake! _

**M-m-m-me too!**

Well, I guess it couldn't be you then…

**Uh-huh!**

_That's right!_

I suppose I should go ask someone else…

**Yup!**

_No cake takers here!_

But…

**But!?**

_But what!?_

I specifically remember seeing both of you pigging out on cake when it was Lucy's birthday.

**O-o-oh yaa…**

_I must have forgotten!_

That's understandable…I know many people who have forgotten things they like…

**R-r-really?**

Yes…but most of them suffered memory loss from…a hit to the head…

_A-a-a-a-a hit to the head!_

**By you!?**

Yes. You see they all…took something from me…

_L-l-l-like what…?!_

Like…Cake…

**T-t-that's horrible… I for one would never take your cake! I can't speak for Ice freak though…**

_He's lying! I respect you and I'm not dumb enough to steal from you!_

Enough chit chat! Where were you both at 10:45 Am!

**I-I-I-I dunno!**

_M-m-me either!_

WELL THINK HARDER IDIOTS!

**I CAN TELL YOU THIS! We CERTAINLY weren't in the walk in fridge fighting!**

_SHUT IT FLAME BRAIN!_

IF YOU TWO DON'T TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAKE RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR I WILL PUNCH YOU BOTH SO HARD IT'LL MAKE GETTING SHOOT SEEM LIKE COTTON CANDY!

**OKAY OKAY, DON'T PUNCH! …We were fighting in the fridge; I don't know why ice freak was in there—**

_-__IT WAS TOO HOT OKAY!_

…**Anyways… we started fighting and dumbass over here misses me and freezes your cake—**

-_Then this idiot thinks setting it on fire will defrost it!_

**TECHNICALLY IT IS DEFROSTED! It's just a little…liquidly now…**

OKAY OKAY, SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! Since it seems both of you are equally responsible… I'll just punish you both.

**P-P-P-PUNISH!**

_PUNISH US HOW!?_

Hmmm…let me think….HEY LUCY! THEESE TWO SAY YOU'VE GOT A HOT ASS!

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!**

_THE PAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNN!_

Wow Lucy, your kicks have really improved!

_**THE END.**_

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	16. Lucy, Juvia, and Cana

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time: **

Heyo me again! Heyo...what a lame greeting! Oh well! Did you know that when Gram-bell invented the telephone he wanted people to answer with "ahoy ahoy" but in the end they settled on "Hello". I don't know, I kind of like "ahoy ahoy" better! What do you think? Hello or Ahoy Ahoy? Anyways back to the real point! What do guys think of these? Do you like them, do you even read them, or do you think I'm a babbling idiot!? Hehehe….I kind of agree with the last one myself! I thought I'd tell you about my Fish Mifune, he a beta. Most of the time he's a turquoise blue color, but depending on the temp, or the light, or the angle he can be: green, purple, red, or even pink! I know he's not actually changing colors, but I like to think that he is! I named him after the bad-ass samurai from the anime "Soul Eater" Well thanks for reading and have an awesome day!

P.S. – You guys should all check out **The Fairy Tail Lover **'s page! I recently got addicted to your story "Your House" It's really funny and sweet!

**Conversation 16:**_** Lucy, Juvia, and Cana**_

**(**Juvia is normal **–Lucy is bolded**_ –Cana is italics_**)**

_Man…you guys really don't know how to handle your alcohol…*hiccup*_

*hiccup* …what are you talking about! *hiccup* I'm totally fineeeeeeeeeeeeee, hehehe

**Ya you're such silly willy meanie Cana! **

_HA! Are you telling me you're actually not drunk!?_

**You betchya! **

_Okay, so sing the alphabet!_

**A, b, c, d, e, f, d, e, g…Z –TADA! I DID IT!**

Lucyyyyy Wuccyyyy that's not how it goooooess! F goes before D!

**Noooo it doesn't!**

Yaaaa-huhhhhhh!

**Naaaa-uhhhhhh!**

….*sniffle sniffle*….WAAAAAAA! I DON'T LIKE FIGHTING WITH LUCY-SAMA!

***sniffle* I DON'T LIKLE FIGHTING WITH JUVIA-SAN EITHER!**

I'M SOO SOWWYY!

**NO IM SOWWWY!**

_I'm sorry I ever gave you guys alcohol….!_

Hehehe!

_What are you laughing about?_

I'm ganna do something spontaneous!

**Woahhhh! LIKE WHAT!?**

WHERE'S GREY-SAMA!?

_Hold it Juvia, what are you planning on doing!?_

Hehehe….Juvia's ganna kiss him!

**OOOOOOOOO! GREY AND JUVIA SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-S-S-S-S-I-N-G!**

_No,no,no,no,no! Juvia you can't do that!_

*sniffle sniffle*….WHY NOOOOOT!?

_Because that's sexual harassment Juvia._

**Come on Cana, haven't you ever wanted to do something funny!**

…_you know what….go ahead! Let's see what happens!_

YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

**GOOD LUCK! TAKE YOUR TIMEEEEE! Heheheheheheheh**

_So…how about you Lucy? Don't you have someone you want to kiss?_

**Huh…OHHH! Hehehehe Cana has a dirty mind! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! D-*hiccup*-what was I talking about…? **

_We we're talking about you and Natsu._

**Natsu who…?**

_Natsu your partner…pink hair…an idiot…shoots flames!_

**Flames!? FIRE! FIRE! RUUUUUUUN!**

_NOO LUCY SHUT UP! NO FIRE! THERES NO FIRE!_

**Fire BAD!**

_Yes fire bad, but there's no fire!_

**Hehehe…whoospie-daisy! OH LOOKY! Juvia's back! Juvia's back!**

WAAAAAA! GREY-SAMA RAN AWAY!

_Of course he did! You're a drunken mess!_

WAAAA! CANA IS SOO MEAN! JUVIA IS ALL LONELY!

**IT'LL BE OKAY JUVIA! YOU CAN CRY! **

_Ya…it'll be a hoot…_

**Cana! We need ice cream on the triple!**

_Isn't the saying, "on the double", not triple?_

**But there's 3 of us so shouldn't it be triple!?**

Ohhh Lucy-Sama is soo smart!

**We should do this every night!**

YAAA! Except for the gray-sama part…

**Who needs him! Tomorrow we'll go get us some hotties at the bar and he'll be all like "I'm Gray, I'm a stripper, I should've kissed Juvia when I had the chance!" **

YOU REALLY THINK SOO!?

**FOR SURE!**

YAYAYAYAYAYAY! *hiccup!*

…**Ya know, I'm kind of hungry!**

Ya me too!

**Wait a second…NOPE! THAT'S NOT HUNGER! I'M GANNA BE SICK!**

IF LUCY-SAMA THROWS UP IT'LL MAKE JUVIA THROW UP TOO!

_OH BOY! WHAT HAVE GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!? _

**UH-OH! THIS IS NOT A DRILL PEOPLE! **

_NO LUCY THAT'S NOT THE WASHROOM! IT'S THE KITCHEN!_

WAAA! JUVIA WANTS TO GO HOME!

_Ya…well get in line sister!_

_**THE END.**_

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	17. Lucy and Natsu

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time: **

Hey Guys! Just reminding you to check out the poll on mu page after every upload for new options! I'm finally done with exams! WOHOOO! Now it's just waiting to see if I passed…0_0 So I need some advice. There's this wall in my room that's blank and it seems like it needs something…I can't decide whether I should out a painting up or get some sort of a weird old sign. I really don't want to leave it blank but if you guys have any ideas of something really cool I could get for it then let me know! Thanks! OMG, lately I've gotten so obsessed with the manga "A Devil and Her Love Song" if you like funny, evil main characters and many plot twists then check it out! Oh and I've decided to just do fan of the week on Wednesdays…mostly cuz I'm lazy! XD But the biggest news of all…WE HIT OVER 100 REVIEWS! YAYAYAY! I seriously never thought I'd ever get 100 reviews on anything! Thank you so much!

-Lots of Love,

WordsThatKill

**Conversation 16:**_** Natsu and Lucy**_

**(**Lucy is normal **–Natsu is bolded)**

**Hey Lucy what's everyone freaking out about?**

The lottery draw!

**Lottery? What's that?**

Are you serious? You've never heard of the lottery?!

**No…what's the big whoop?**

"The big whoop" is that you buy a ticket and you could win thousands, even millions of dollars!

**That doesn't make any sense! If all you have to do is buy a ticket to win then why aren't we all millionaires?! **

Don't be dumb Natsu, you've only got like a 1 in 1 trillion chance of winning!

**So why do you even bother getting a ticket then?**

Because…even though you probably won't win, it's nice to imagine what you'd do with the money of you did!

**What do you mean?**

Like, if I won the lottery I would start my own bookstore, and sell magic books too!

**Wait! ….would you have snacks!?**

Umm…sure, there'll be snacks! What about you Natsu? What you do with the money?!

**I'D BUY A BUNCH OF LOGS AND LIGHT THEM WITH A MATCH AND THEN PIG OUT ON THE FLAMES!**

…

…

….That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard.

**What! It's my money! I can do whatever I want with it!**

You're supposed to dream about something you could only get if you were super rich!... You set fire to forests on a daily basis!

**Okay…if I won the lottery I would…. Buy a gigantic pool for the whole guild!**

Please, who wouldn't! You've got to do better than that with your money!

**Like you're so smart! A bookstore? Who even reads anymore!?**

I didn't say I'd spend all my money on that! I would also start a movie company so I could be the star in everything!

…**.hmmm…**

"Hmmm"?! "hmmm" what!?

**It's just soo… lame!**

LAME! That's a great way to spend money!

**No…a great way would be rebuilding the guild to look like a giant dragon! It'll scare away the rest of the guilds!**

As if! I would build a giant personal shopping center with cloths from everywhere around the world! And the shoes…ohhh the shoes…

**Did you just shed a tear…? **

…..

**Anyways…I think we should spend the money on a super fancy personal chef that makes us whatever we want, whenever we want!**

Wait what…?

**OH, OH, OH! Or an amusement park behind the guild with free rides!**

Natsu wait a sec—

**-NO NO! BUY THE MAGIC COUNCIL AND FIRE ALL THOOSE IDIOTS!**

NATSU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!

**huh? What's up Luce?**

What did you say before?!

**Fire everyone at the magic council?**

No before that!

**An amusement park?**

NO! Before that!

**A personal chef who—**

-BEFORE THAT!

**We should spend the money?**

Ya…what do you mean "_WE"_ should spend the money…?!

**Hey were partners right! We gotta split everything! That's why we're deciding what "WE" would spend the money on! It's called **_**compromise**_** Lucy! Aren't you supposed be a writer and know those big words!**

Natsu that's the sweetest thing I've ev—

**-NO A GIANT BED MADE OF GOOSE FEATHERS AND SILK! Hehe! It'll be even comfier than your bed Luce!**

You shouldn't know how comfy my bed is that's weird!

**Ahhh…I'd be so soft! …*yawn*…its making me sleepy just thinking…*yawn*…about it…**

Cover your mouth idiot!

…***yawn*…Hey Luce if it's cool I'm just ganna take a nap kay …*yawn*…stay still so I can use your legs as a pillow…**

HEY GET OFF ME YOU—

_**-Zzzzz…Zzzzz…Zzzzzz…Zzzzz**_

…He may be a dense idiot…but he looks kinda cute when he sleeps…

…_**Zzzzz…..Lucy…...Zzzzz….**_

He's talking in his sleep!

…_**No Lucy get off….your too heavy to carry…**_

….NATSU I'M GANNA KILL YOU, YOU BIG JERK!

_**THE END.**_

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	18. Loki and Lucy

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time: **

Hello again! What's up with you guys!? I just got obsessed with the show Zombie-Loan, there are only a few episodes but its SOOOO good! I recommend you go watch it! Anyways, my fish Mifune is acting really…."teenageish". He stays in his submarine all day and then only comes out for food or at night. I think his light might be too bright but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think. Is it that his light is too bright or is he just an anti-social fish? Moving on… Do you guys have any ideas for the new Mira Sees All for this Saturday (the 9th)? I know its ganna be a… ***(SPOILER ALERT!)***… Erza and Wendy but I'm not quite sure what the topic they'll talk about should be? What do you guys want? PM me or Comment to let me know!

**The Fan of the Week is :** Nance-chan ! Thanks for commenting since the start! You do some really awesome and inventive crossovers! Thanks again for the support!

-Lots of Love, WordsThatKill

**Conversation 18:**_** Loki and Lucy**_

**(**Lucy is normal **–Loki is bolded)**

….boored….sooo boored…

**Hey Lucy!**

AHHH! Loki?! Jeez…don't just appear out of nowhere! You scared me!

**Hehe…sorry…I'll remember that next time!**

What's up? And how did you even get here?! I didn't summon you…!?

**I can use my own magic to come to the human world remember? **

Oh ya, I must have forgotten…

**What an odd occasion for such a beautiful, intelligent woman to forget something!**

Is that supposed to be a compliment?

**But of course!**

Uh…thanks…

**No need to thank me! He company of such a loyal friend is enough for me!**

That's something only you would say Loki…But, thanks anyway! I have to wonder though… did you actually come here for a real reason or just to tell me lame compliments?!

**Ohh…those pretty lips can breathe fire too!... I need to ask you a favor.**

Woah…sounds serious. Is something wrong!?

**This may be hard for you to do because your so in love with me, but I really need your help!**

I'M SO IN LOVE WITH WHO NOW!

**Sorry Lucy but we don't have time to deny your feelings right now! This is important!**

EXCUSE ME! YOU—

**-I'm going to ask out Aries. **

OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! IT'S SO MEANT TO BE! HOW ARE YOU GANNA ASK HER! WHERE ARE YOU GANNA TAKE HER! TELL ME EVERYTHING!

…**I can't….**

WHAT! WHY NOT! TELL ME YOU OVERRATED HOUSE CAT!

**The thing is…I'm not sure where to take her at all!? **

I KNOW WHERE YOU CAN TAKE HER!

**That's why I came here; I need a girl to help me plan a girl's idea of "the perfect date"**

Well, you came to the right person!

**Great! So, what should I do with Aries!**

Well, first bring her flowers when you ask her out! Girls love that!

**Got it! Next?**

Start by taking her to a nice restaurant! A place you know she likes!

**There aren't many "calm" restaurants in the spirit world…**

So I'll summon Aries in the human world for the day! After the food, take her to get a sketch drawn from that man down on the pier, and give him a nice tip to impress her!

**Great idea! Have you ever thought of doing this for a living…?**

I'M NOT FINISHED YET! After that take a long walk down the pier and look for shells on the beach! Girls love that!

**Shells… got it!**

Then just as the sun is setting and it's getting a bit chilly, buy her a hot chocolate and sit down on a quiet bench…she'll probably say, "It's kind of cold", that's your cue to give her your scarf!

**Wait what? Give her your scarf…I don't have a scarf…?**

I mean jacket! Give her your jacket!

**Okay then…whatever you say Lucy…**

Then walk her home and kiss her goodnight. There, the perfect date! Now go back to the spirit world!

**Fine. Fine. Thanks for all your help Lucy! I mean it! Just one last question…**

What…?

**Who exactly did you plan to have that date with…?**

What! Nobody!

**Are you sure? It sounded a lot like you had someone in mind. "Give her your scarf" was it?**

THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! Any guy involved in fashion has a scarf!

**Okay, okay I believe you! As a reward for helping me I'll grant you a kiss on the hand!**

Gee… thanks…

**And Lucy…**

Ya?

**Don't worry, just because no one ever asks you out, and you'll probably end up old and unmarried, I'll still think you're beautiful! **

WHAT DO YOU MEAN OLD AND UNMARRIED YOU DUMB CAT!

**Gotta Go, bye!**

HEY GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!

_**THE END.**_

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	19. Erza and Wendy

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time: **

Craaaazy stuff have happened people! There was a huge snow storm and the snow piled up so high that I couldn't even get out of my house. I was stuck at home with just my parents and my… *teardrop* …homework! NOOOOOO! But I can make a snowman! Winter is fun but I still like summer best! What about you guys? What's your favorite season; winter, summer, spring, or fall? I know that tight now I should be writing this chapter for you guys, but I'm ganna be a rebel. I'm ganna eat a peanut butter and honey sandwich first! Take that! MWAHAHAHAHA! K bye! Enjoy reading! And thanks to ScarletLillies for a great idea!

-Lots of love, WordsThatKill

**Conversation 19:**_** Erza and Wendy**_

**(**Erza is normal **–Wendy is bolded**_- Cana is italics_**)**

**Morning Erza!**

Good morning Wendy!

**How come you're not going on a mission with the others today?**

You'll soon come to learn, when you're older, that it's very important to set aside days for relaxation.

**Woah! You're so cool and smart Erza!**

Well, I try my best you know…

**SOO COOL!**

Don't worry Wendy; one day when you're older, you'll be just as smart and powerful!

**That's really nice to say, but I seriously doubt it'll ever happen…**

Why not?!

**Because I have no idea how to be all confident and strong. I'm just a kid!**

Okay, well how about this! You ask me anything you need to know so that you can grow up and become an S-Class wizard!

**Really! THANKYOU SOO MUCH ERZA!**

Hmmm, all in a day's work of being me!

**Soo…I can ask you…anything…?**

Absolutely anything!

**Could you…I mean do you think you could…maybe…tell me…where babies come from? Grandine diapered when I was still too young to know…so nobody ever taught me…**

*cough cough*…Really now…you can ask me _anything!_ Don't be shy!

**I just asked you something….**

No you didn't!

**Yes I did…I asked you where—**

-I KNOW! I'll tell how to defeat someone using an invisibility spell!

**Well that's great Erza but I'd really like to know—**

-So Lucy was the one who originally told me this story! She and Natsu were fighting a run-of-the-mill pervert and he used an invisibility spell to try and get Lucy!

**What happened then!?**

Lucy summoned Scorpio to create sand everywhere so they could see the outline of his body and Natsu could get him! So remember that an invisibility spell doesn't mean physical objects can't affect them, and help you defeat you enemy!

**AWESOME! Now, speaking of physical things…**

OR, OR, I COULD TEACH YOU HOW TO BLUFF PROPERLY!

**Erza…are you uncomfortable talking about where babies—**

**-**HAHAHA! THE TRICK IS NOT TO SEEM NERVOUS OR ACT WEIRD SO THE PERSON DOESN'T THINK YOUR BLUFFING! YOU HAVE TO HAVE PERFECT CONTROLL OVER YOUR EMOTION LIKE ME!

**Okay…that's great…but I think I'm just going to ask Cana then…**

YA! HAHAH CANA! THAT'S GREAT! DO THAT!...Wait a sec, Cana? Uh-oh!

**Hey Cana…**

_Ya?_

**Can you tell me where babies come from?**

_Sure Kid, but prepare yourself this is ganna get…hehehe… interesting…._

**Okay….**

_Lesson 1: The reason guys scream like little girls when you kick them between the legs is because they have a thing called a-_

-NO CANAAAAAAAAAA!

**What! Why? This was just getting interesting! What's it called!?**

CANA I SWEAR IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD I'LL SEND YOU TO ALCHOHLICS ANONYMOUS FOR LIFE!

_NOOOOOO! Sorry Kid can't help ya!_

Sweet little Wendy, protecting the innocence of young people like you, is also a part of my sworn duty!

**Protect? Innocence? Duty?...IM SO CONFUSED!**

_**THE END.**_

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter here** u/3857636/WordsThatKill

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	20. Jet, Droy, and Levy

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time: **

Nooo! It's "_that time"…._course selection! DON'T WANNA! There are waaaay to many awesome choices! I can't decide whether I should take a phycology course, an anthropology course, or social sciences! Does anyone know if any one of them is more fun? I think I wanna try my hand at Anthropology…I'm kind of a huge fan of the show "Bones" and anthropology looks really fun on that show! But the historical ones…not like murders and stuff...ANYWAY! Is anyone else in LOVE in love with the song "Angel with a Shotgun" by Symphony solider?! GUILTY IS CHARGED! I've listened to it like a billion times today! It totally reminds me FairyTail! A lot of people have made MEP's for it with FairyTail and they are E-P-I-C!

The Fan of the Week is:_**Karin Fujioka**_ ; Thanks SOO much or the comments and support! I don't know why but I really love your profile picture! XD Have an awesome one!

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter here** ~wordsthatkill

**Conversation 20:**_** Jet, Droy, and Levy**_

**(**Jet is normal **–Droy is bolded**_- __Levy is italics undelined_**) **

_This is soo difficult!_

**What is it Levy-Chan!?**

Ya we'll help you!

_It's okay guys, I don't think you could help me. I'll just try and find Lu-Chan…_

**NO-Wait!**

_Huh? Why?_

Just tell us what it is! We can help!

_Okay I guess… I can't decide which dress to wear tonight; blue or orange_

**I KNOW!**

NO- I KNOW! I KNOW!

_Okay…Droy, you say first_

**HA! Take that Jet! **

HMPH!

**I think that the blue dress looks best on Levy-chan!**

Hmmm…maybe, maybe….what about you Jet?

FINALLY! I KNOW that the orange will make you look prettiest Levy-chan!

_Oh…_

**WHATS WRONG LEVY-CHAN!?**

WAS IT SOMETHING WE SAID!?

**PROBABLY SOMETHING ****YOU**** SAID IDIOT!**

SPEAK OR YOURSELF CHUBBY!

_No, no, guys really you didn't do anything! It's just that you both think opposite so I have no idea which one to wear and I need to leave soon…_

**DON'T LISTEN TO THAT IDIOT THE BLUE GOES WITH YOUR HAIR!**

DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING DROY! SHE CAN'T WEAR THE BLUE ITS NOT THE SAME SHADE BLUE AS HER HAIR, IT'LL CLASH!

_Clash?! I've worn this to parties!_

**NO IT WON'T! THE DARKER SHADE COMPLIMENTS HER SKIN TONE!**

_Really!_

MORE LIKE WASHES IT OUT! THE ORANGE DRESS BRINGS OUT HER EYES!

**IT MAKES THEM LOOK LIKE SOME ANIME CHARACTER ON A SHOW WITH 2 IDIOTS FIGHTING OVER HER!**

_Well actually…._

NO IT DOESN'T- IT MAKES HER LOOK LIKE A MODEL!

_Awww thanks!_

**A MODEL FOR OGRES WEEKLY!**

_Hey!_

YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

**I DON'T HAVE TO! WEAR THE BLUE AND YOU'LL BE THANKING ME LEVY-CHAN!**

NO SHE'S GANNA THANK ME!

**NO ME!**

ME!

_Really, I can thank you both…_

**SHHH!**

CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE HAVING A CONVERSATION LEVY-CHAN!

**Okay, let's assume she wear the orange dress, what shoes would possibly go with it! **

Black!

**Ugh…of course you'd say black!**

WHAT! What's wrong with black!

**Orange and black? Is she going to a Halloween party!**

LIKE BLACK AND BLUE ARE BETTER!

**OF COURSE IT'S CLASSY JUST LIKE LEVY-CHAN!**

LEVY-CHAN'S NOT CLASSY, SHE FUN SHE SHOULD WEAR ORANGE ; BRIGHT AND HAPPY! NOT BLUE ; SAD AND BOORING!

**YOU KNOW WHAT JET-**

_-GUYS, GUYS,! Thanks for all your "help" but I have to go I think I'm just ganna wear a white top and skirt…_

**Ohh…**

Okay…

_Okay then! I'll see you tomorrow!_

**Wait a sec! Where are you going anyways?**

Ya you never told us

_Oh! Hahaha….we'll you see…I'm…I'm …a…going to …*mumble mumble mumble…*_

**Where?**

_I'm going to watch Gajeel play a gig – kay byeeeee!_

….wait….

**WHAT!? / **WHAT!?

**COME BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!**

THAT MAN'S A BAD INFLUENCE!

_**THE END.**_

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter here** ~wordsthatkill

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	21. Happy and Lucy

Mira Sees All

**Talk Time: **

Hey again guys! How are you? Good? Awesome! So today I'm going to obsess about the show "Ashes to Ashes" its and awesome crime show about a woman who gets shot and wakes up in 1981. She thinks she's been sent back to prevent the murder of her parents, and other than that all she knows is she needs to get back home to her daughter Molly. You don't have to watch the shows predecessor "Life on Mars" to understand what's going on, but that show is just as good. It's kind of the same plot, except a man named Sam Tyler gets in a car accident and in his coma goes back to 1973. They're both really great shows based in London, England and I really love the "will they? Wont they" relationship between the main female and males characters in "Ashes to Ashes"! If you like that stuff you should check it out!

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

**Conversation 21:**_** Happy and Lucy**_

**(**Happy is normal **–Lucy is bolded) **

Heeey Lucyyyy!

**Hey Happy, what's up?**

I FINISHED IT! I FINISHED IT!

**Finished what?**

MY BOOOK!

**YOU WROTE A BOOK?!**

YUP!

**W-W-WHAT'S IT ABOUT!?**

Hehehe! It's a horror story about a cat named Kuro!

**Y-Y-YOU—WROTE A….A…HORROR STORY!**

YUP! Want to hear it!

…**.Dare I say yes….**

Huh?

**Never mind- Ya happy tell me your story…**

Once upon a time, there was a black cat named Kuro…

**A "black cat"? And his name is "kuro"? Isn't that a little too obvious…? **_**{ A/N- Kuro means black in Japanese**_**} **

Hmmm….NOPE! Anyways: Kuro was walking down the street on his way to get a big yummy fish when suddenly...

**What?**

What- what?

**What happened suddenly?**

Oh ya! Suddenly a giant red haired monster in silver armor jumped out of no-where!

**Red hair…and silver armor…? Doesn't that sound like Erza to you…?**

NOPE! – Then the red haired monster shouted "I'm an evil monster and I'm going to kill you!"

**Geez…this is getting terrifying…**

I know right! But then the super hero dragon man with pink hair jumped up and beat the red haired monster!

**I would never have thought of such an original character as "a pink haired dragon man"**

I'm not ganna lie, it wasn't easy….

**I could only imagine…**

Everything seemed like it was going fine for Kuro until…ANOTHER MONSTER APPEARED!

**On no…**

THIS MONSTER WAS EVEN MEANER THAN THE LAST!

**This monster wouldn't happen to be…**

IT WAS BLONDE HAIRED!

**Here we go…**

IT WAS SUCH A MEAN AND SCARY MONSTER AND IT KICKED THE NICE DRAGON MAN! "MONSTER KICK!" IT SHOUTED! AND THE DRAGON MAN WAS DEFEATED!

**Then what happened to the "mean blonde monster!" **

THEN KURO BEAT UP THE UGLY BLONDE MONSTER AND SAVED THE DAY!

**UGLY!**

And they all lived happily ever after, the end.

**WHO DID YOU CALL UGLY NOW!?**

The blonde monster, why are you getting upset?

**You're lucky your cute happy or that monster may just be realer than you think!**

Don't be stupid Lucy, it's just a story! I'm sure you'll become as successful as me one day!

**WHY YOU-!**

-Here, I'll even let you keep this copy! But if you want it signed its 5 jewels.

**THAT'S IT! LUCY KIC—**

I've gotta go show Natsu, but read the inside cover! BYE!

**I swear one of these days I'm ganna-… **_"Dedicated to my friend Lucy!" -_**…Awww Happy….that's the sweetest thing I've ever seen!**

**Dam that cute Cat! I'll have to get him a fish for this!**

***sorry for shortness I'm really busy this weekend!"***

_**THE END.**_

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	22. Alzack and Bisca

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time: **

Today I've decided to share with you the recipe for my favorite meal of all time! It's a peanut butter and honey sandwich. Start with 2 slices of nice fluffy bread (wholegrain or white is up to you). On one slice put peanut butter. And on the other put the honey. Then put them together and cut in into 2 half's. As a side get some fruit; strawberries, tangerines, grapes, it's up to you. Then make a cup of earl grey tea with milk and honey! YUMM! There you go my favorite meal as of right now! It changes between that or tuna helper! What's your favorite food? I actually learned about the peanut butter and honey sandwich rom watching KatersOneSeven on YouTube. Is there a weird story behind your favorite food? PM me I want hear it!

_Fan of __the__ week is: _**ravenred123**– thanks for your comments! You were a great supporter since the beginning! I like Soul Eater as a second also! XD

**Vote for the next "**_**Mira Sees All"**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

**Remember that new poll options are added after every upload!**

**Conversation 22:**_** Alzack and Bisca**_

**(**Bisca is normal **–Alzack is bolded**_- __Asuka is italics underlined_**) **

Ohayou Minna!

**Asuka, go see gramps**

_Ji-chan! Ji-chan! _

Asuka really loves Master huh?

**Ya! She keeps asking him to show her magic tricks!**

That's so sweet!

**I wonder if Asuka will use that type of magic too, if Master taught her?**

We don't need to wonder, Asuka is going to use gun magic just like us!

**Don't you think it's a little dangerous to give a clumsy kid like Asuka a gun…?!**

A clumsy idiot like you uses one so it can't be that dangerous…

**I'm just trying to think of our daughter's safety over our own preferences!**

So you're saying I'm putting myself above the life of our daughter!

**NO- I'm saying that if Asuka wants to do different types of magic we should let her!**

AND I'M SAYING—If Asuka used gun magic we could teach her and spend time with her!

**We don't need magic to spend time with our family!**

How come you weren't saying that when Asuka needed her diapers changed when she was younger!

**Where were you for the late night bottle feedings!?**

DON'T YELL IN FRONT OF ASUKA!

**DON'T YOU YELL IN FRONT OF ASUKA!**

_I'M ASUKA! Hehehe!_

…Yes you are Asuka! Hey question…you want to do gun magic like mommy right!?

**Or- Asuka! You want to do magic like Ji-Chan, or Lucy-Sama right?**

_Hmmmm…Asuka want to do magic! _

Yes sweetie, but what type of magic?

_I wanna do all the Magics!_

**You can't do all the magics- all the magic -Asuka…So which do you want to learn?**

…_hmmm…._

Soo….?!

…_hmmmmmm…_

**Asuka sweetie, decide already…!**

_Asuka want to…DO ALL THE MAGICS!_

Asuka you can't do all the magics!

**Magic- not magics Bisca!**

I'll deal with you later Alzack!

_ASUKA WANTS ALL THE MAGICS! ASUKA WANTS ALL THE MAGICS!_

**Asuka, please, sweetie calm down…**

_NO! ASUKA WANTS ALL THE MAGICS!_

Asuka, don't you dare throw a tantrum right now young lady.

_JI-CHAAAAN! ASUKA CAN HAVE ALL THE MAGIC RIGHT! ALL THE MAGICS! ALL THE MAGICS! ASUKA WANTS ALL THE MAGICS!_

**Okay!…okay Asuka you can have all the magics okay!**

Just PLEASE stop crying!

_Heheh….OKAY! YAYAYAYAYA!_

**Did she just…?**

Ya…she played us….

_JI-CHAN DID YOU HEAR THAT I'VE GOT ALL THE MAGICS! LALALALALA…I've got all the magics! Hehehehe!_

**I think I know what her power is…**

Manipulation…

_**THE END.**_

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	23. Grey, Leon, and Juvia

Mira Sees All

**Talk Time: ** Heey again guys! So I've decided that talk times are just ganna be on Saturdays! That way their special! XD Anyways I've been raving to everyone about the new movie "Warm Bodies"! OMG! I saw it and loved it so much and went back and watched it again! It was EPIC! Zombie love story! Say goodbye to vampires people, hot zombies are ganna become the new trend! The main character "R" is sooo adorable! On a different note I'm really glad a lot of you liked the peanut butter and honey sandwich! Share with others and together we can start an epidemic! …I've always wanted to cause one of those…! Hehehe! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

-Lots of Love, WordsThatKill

****New Mira Sees all chapters come out every Wednesday and Saturday and New poll options are added after every upload!****

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: **WordsThatKill**

**Conversation 23:**_** Grey, Leon, Juvia**_

**(**Juvia is normal **–Grey is bolded**_- __Leon is italics underlined_**) **

GREYY-SAMA!

**Juvia what's wrong?**

ITS HIIIMMM!

**Him who!?**

HIIIMMM!

_How sweet, you're so happy to see me that you can't even say my name!_

**ITS HIIMMMM!**

I TOLD YOU!

_Sorry to interrupt the banter but I didn't come here to talk to you Grey…_

**Speaking of that, why the hell are you here anyways!?**

Ya!?

_One doesn't need an excuse to see their lover!_

**Lame…**

YA! Grey-Sama is JUVIA'S!

_I meant you, my beautiful Juvia-Koi!_

JUVIA?

_Yes you!_

…..no thanks….

_HOW SWEET! You're nervous! Come on let's go!_

JUVIA CAN'T!

_Don't worry Juvia-Koi we'll ditch this third wheel…._

**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A THIRD WHEEL!? And quit calling her "Koi"**

_WHATS IT TO YOU I IF DON'T!_

**NOTHING! IT'S JUST AN ANNOYING WORD!**

_Hmm….Say Grey…_

…**.What…?**

_You wouldn't happen to be after my Juvia, would you? Because that would be very VERY bad!_

IS IT TRUE!? DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON JUVIA, GREY-SAMA!?

**OF COURSE NOT! IT'S JUST ANNOYING WHEN HE'S HERE!**

_Fine then I'll just take Juvia-koi and go…_

GREY-SAMA HELP ME!

**Hey you heard the girl, she doesn't want to go. This officially counts as kidnapping!**

_AND YOU'RE OFFICIALLY PISSING ME OFF!_

**OH YEAH!? WE'LL MAYBE I'LL HAVE TO OFFICIALLY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER COME BACK!**

…_.._

…**..**

…..

…_Really that's your best comeback…?_

Juvia's sorry Grey-Sama…it was lame…

**WHATEVER! JUST GET LOST YOU ANIMAL FREAK!**

_MY ICE ANIMALS ARE COLER THAN YOUR STUPID CREATIONS!_

**OH YES! I'M SOOOO SCARED OF A LITTLE KITTY CAT!**

_IT'S A LION!_

**LOKI'S A LION, THAT'S A CAT!**

_WHO THE HELL IS LOKI!?_

He's Lucy's celestial spirit. Kind of a flirt if you know what I mean…

_HOW MANY GUYS ARE PURSUING MY JUVIA!?_

**QUIT CALLING HER YOURS!**

_WELL I SURE AS HELL AREN'T GANNA CALL HER ANYONE ELSE'S!_

Heheheh…

….

…**.**

**What're you laughing at?!**

Nothing…Juvia is just happy…oh boys…

**Hey! Are you making fun of us!?**

_We're kinda fighting over you right now!?_

Juvia knows...That's why she's happy!

**YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THIS IDIOT FALLING ALL OVER YOU!?**

_Why wouldn't she? I'm the best ice wizard in the world!_

**YOU WANNA BET!**

_FINE! WINNER GETS JUVIA!_

**FINE AND LOSER CAN NEVER BUG THE OTHER AGAIN!**

-EXCUSE ME BOYS!

**What?!**

_We're in the middle of something sweetheart…!_

Juvia could easily beat both of you.

Juvia does not appreciate being referred to as an object. I am a prize!

Juvia has become bored of this. I'll see you tomorrow!

_HEY! She can't just!_

**But we were ganna!**

…

…

_I guess this is over…FOR NOW! But I'll see you again Grey, and I'll win Juvia's heart!_

**Whatever Leon! Go back to your stupid guild!**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**What am I supposed to do today now?**

Erza said the bathrooms need cleaning if you're so bored…!

**LEON WAIT FOR ME!**

_**THE END.**_

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	24. Romeo and Natsu

Mira Sees All

**Fan of the Week is: ** Kova555 - Hi to you too…hi to you too my friend..!

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

****New "Mira Sees All" chapters out every Wednesday and Saturday! And new poll options are added after every upload!****

**Conversation 24:**_** Romeo and Nastu**_

**(**Romeo is normal **–Natsu is bolded**_-__ Lucy is italics underlined_**) **

**Umm….umm….ummm…umm….**

Hey Natsu-ni…

**Hey Romeo! Ummm….ummmm…umm….**

Ugh, what are you doing…? Meditation?

**I'm trying to decide.**

Decide on what?

**What to eat. I'm starving! I've been sat here 2 hours!**

Why don't you just eat fire?

**Well it used to be that easy, but now there are a bunch of different flavors on the menu!**

Really?! Like what?

**Popcorn, steak, ice cream, donuts, pizza, fries...**

Wow that's a lot!

…**Banana, yogurt, burgers, pasta…**

I get it…

**Hot dogs, cake, popsicle, strawberry…**

Natsu! I get it! Why don't you get pizza, that's the best food ever!

**What are you talking about? Meat is the best food!**

Well there can be meat on pizza! Like Peperoni's!

**Peperoni isn't a meat! **

Yeah it is!

**No…peperoni is a veggi!**

No…it's a meat! What plant would grow peperoni?

**A peperoni tree!**

Where would these peperoni trees grow Natsu-ni?

**At a peperoni farm! **

Okay …

**But then again…cake is really good too…**

Ya I like cheesecake!

**You're a weird kid Romeo…**

What?! How?

**I mean… I like cheese but…not with chocolate…!**

Now I'm even more confused.

**You said you liked cheesecake…**

Natsu-ni you know what cheesecake is right…

**Of course I do! I'm not sure taste buds are quite right!**

Cheesecake isn't made out of cheddar Natsu-ni!

**Sure…and penguins can't fly! **

But Penguins can't fly!

**Okay Romeo…sure….**

There's only one way to see who's right…

**Are you suggesting…**

Oh yes…that's exactly what I'm suggesting…

**MIRA! 2 OF EVERY SINGLE DISH! WE'VE GOT AN EATING CONTEST!**

THIS IS GANNA BE AWESOME!

**READY…SET…wait a second!**

What?

**I feel like I'm forgetting something important…**

Like what?

**I don't know…oh well!... BEGIN!**

(_**1 Hour and several burps later….)**_

Unnnnn…..that was a bad idea…

**Its was…*burp*…your idea…**

You agreed….

**At least I won!**

No you…*burp*…didn't!

**Yes I did!**

NO! I ate everything first!

**NO! You threw up the hot dogs so I win!**

THAT'S NOT A RULE!

**OF COURSE IT IS!**

I WON!

**NO I DID!**

NO! I WON!

**You know what…I think we need to have another competition…!**

Fine by me!

**Good…because this time we're actually fighting!**

BRING IT ON!

**LOOK OUT ROMEO BECAUSE I'M GANNA WIPE THE FLOOR WITH MY LIGHTENING FIRE!**

WE'LL I'VE GOT MY ICEY FIRE!

**OH YEAH WELL –**

_-NATSU DRAGNEEL! YOU ARE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE YOU PINK HAIRED JERK! _

**Huh?**

Lucy-Sama why are you angry at Natsu-ni?

_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING?!_

**Uh-oh…**

_YOU SAID YOU'D MEET ME AT THE TRAIN STATION 2 HOURS AGO TO GO ON A MISSION! _

**Sorry Luce…I forgot…**

_YOU FORGOT!_

**ROMEO DISTRACTED ME!**

WHAT!? NO I DIDN'T! NATSU WAS THE ONE WHO WANTED TO EAT CAKE AND STUFF!

_YOU BLEW ME OFF TO EAT CAKE!_

**NO LUCY I –**

_-IF YOU LIKE CAKE SO MUCH MAYBE YOU SHOULD MAKE IT YOUR PARTNER!_

**Wait Lucy come back! I'm sorry!**

…She's gone….boy was she mad too!

**I'm ganna pay for this in the future….**

…_.OH HEY NATSU!_

**Lucy your back!**

_HAVE SOME MORE CAKE YOU JERK!...*Throws cake in his face*_

Are you okay Natsu-ni!?

**Mmmm this tastes good..…WOAH! Romeo you were right! This cheesecake isn't made of cheddar!**

_**THE END.**_

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	25. Happy, Natsu, and Lucy

Mira Sees All

**Talk Time: **

Hello people! So what's up? You been good? I was just thinking how crazy it is that Mira Sees All is on its 25th chapter! Thank you guys all soo much for supporting it this far! I plan to continue this for a long time! I got a pedicure the other day and now my toenails are blue! It was sooo relaxing except that when they rub the bottom of your feet, I can't stop laughing! It tickles but not in a good way!1 I HATE when people touch the bottom of my feet—or anything for that matter! If it's not a sock, a shoes, or carpet, its not going anywhere near my feet! Do you have one of those weird things? An alkalis heel that is your one true weakness? Or is it it just me? Anyways thanks for reading!

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

**New chapters every Wednesday and Saturday. As well as new poll options every

**(**Lucy is normal **–Natsu is bolded**_- __Happy is underlined italics_**) **

**And he was all "BAM BAM BAM BAAAAM!"**

_Then what happened?_

**Then I was like "BAM BAAAM BAM BAM BAAAM!"**

_WOAAAHHH!_

…What are you guys talking about?

**I was just telling happy about when I bought my jacket**

What were you trying to haggle with ogres?

…

**Maybe.**

_But you should have heard the whole story Lucy! The ogre tried to rip him off!_

As always the conversation here is riveting…

**Thanks Luce!**

….anyways….What do you guys want to do today? It's raining so no one's going on any missions.

_We should go fishing!_

Happy I just said it's raining!

**Lucy's right…I don't want my jacket getting wet! **

Ya…that's why we can't go fishing…Anyways—how about truth, dare, or would you rather?

_How do you play?_

Well it's you choose which options you want to do and answer the question or complete the dare!

**Sounds awesome!**

Okay, I'll go first! Natsu, truth, dare, or would you rather?

**Hmmm…would you rather!**

Would you rather…have to run around the whole town in your underwear or—

**-Already done it!**

What?!

_We were bored and I said it was too cold to be able to go out in your underwear…Natsu disagreed!_

Okay…I guess it's your turn Natsu!

**Lucy! Truth, dare, or would you rather!**

Let me think…I choose…truth!

**Do you have any embarrassing underwear!?**

EXCUSE ME!?

**Hey you have to tell the truth!**

_Ya Lucy it's the rules!_

Of course not! ….very many…

**Hey happy you were right! I guess I owe you a fish!**

You two bet on my underwear!

…_..uhhh….._

…**.no…**

Perverts. My turn, Happy- you know the drill!

_Would you rather!_

Would you rather…be locked in a room for 24 hours with Erza…or Laxus!?

**Come on Lucy that's like choosing between a knife and a bullet- to the head!**

You have to answer, that's the rules!

_I choose…Laxus!_

**Good choice Happy!**

Happy, you do realize Laxus can still make lightening even though you're indoors, right?

_Oh…oops! Okay my turn! Natsu, truth, dare, or would you rather!_

**Hmmm…truth!**

_Whose your favorite exceed in the whole world!?_

**Happy of course!**

Aww that's soo sweet! ….but it's really supposed to be a question no one knows that answer to!

**Okay—My turn! Lucy, truth, dare, or would you rather?**

Would you rather!

**Would you rather spend a whole week only using Cancer or Taurus?**

That's no fair! They can hear what I answer!

**Doesn't matter it's—**

-The rules, I know! I'm just regretting suggesting this game!

_Answer already Lucy!_

Okay Okay, quit rushing me! I choose…Cancer! At least he can do my hair every day!

**I bet Loki's crying I didn't include him in the options!**

Ya! My turn to ask!

_Ask me! Ask me!_

Alright—Happy, truth dare or would you rather?

_Truth!_

Hmmm…Oh! I've got a good one! Does Natsu say anything mean about me when I'm not around?!

**What?!**

_Nope!_

Really!? That's so nice Na—

-_Well…that depends on what you mean by "mean"…_

Really now! What does he say!

_Well when you first joined he said you were kind of spoiled and very noisy!_

OH REALLY?!

**No Luce – that was back then! I didn't know you!**

Shh! – continue happy!

_And he said you didn't really do much of the heavy lifting work ya know, just the fun stuff…_

**That was back then!**

I think that's enough games for today guys! I'm ganna go!

**Wait Lucy! Where are you going?!**

Not fishing I can tell you that!

**Lucy wait!**

What?!

**I said that before I knew you! You're totally not spoiled- you're the furthest from it! And you do beat up tons of guys on missions! And you're just as loud as Erza or Evergreen!**

…thank you….I think?

**I'm sorry okay! You can tell me what you first thought of me!**

Your loud, annoying, dense, your hair is stupid, and you burn down forests faster than you eat food.

**Do you feel better now?**

Yes! Let's go!

**Go where?**

It stopped raining—come on guys, Were going fishing!

_**THE END.**_

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	26. Master and Erza

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time:** Hey guys today I'm replacing the fan of the week with a talk time because I have something really important to talk about. From March 8-18th I'm going on a trip to Europe! I'll still be writing Mira Sees All chapters but the internet situation is what I'm most concerned about. I'm going to try my best to upload on time, but if there's no internet then the chapter may be a day or so late. Soooory! But at least I'll be getting great writing inspiration from the trip! I'll give you a hint of one of the places I'll be visiting….Bonjour mes amies! Je vous aime tous!

****New chapters out every Wednesday and Saturday as well as new poll options after every upload!****

**Vote for the next "**_**Mira Sees All"**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

**Conversation 26:**_** Master and Erza**_

**(**Master is normal **–Erza is bolded) **

**Don't worry Master, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think…!**

THEESE BRATS COULDN'T EVEN BEHAVE FOR ONE DAY!

**Well maybe the interviewer had fun!? You don't know it'll be a bad article…**

Have you met these brats!?

…**Look! It's here!**

…I can't read it…

**Let's get it over with fast…!**

If the magic council doesn't already have it out for us they will if they read this!

**Have hope master! **

"…_**FairyTail, Guild or Mental facility…"**_

**Well I guess it could have been worse…!**

Just keep reading…

**Okay…**

"_**When first arriving at FairyTail everything seemed normal…until some pink haired guy threw a table in my face!"**_

…NATSU! THAT LITTLE BRAT! I'LL KILL HIM!

**There's more!**

"_**But at least the swelling went down slightly when I put ice on it…".**_

I guess it wasn't all bad!

**I don't you should be celebrating so fast…**

"_**Sorry, I meant swelling increased when I was the hit by a giant ICE LANCE!"**_

…GREY!

**Don't worry Master! Let's just throw this out! We don't need to read the rest!**

NO! -Continue, I need to know who gets PUNISHMENT!

**Alright…**

"_**While trying to compose myself I was harassed by a gigantic fool babbling about "MAN!""**_

…That's 3 brats to punish…!

**I'll keep reading…**

"_**Moving on, while trying to investigate rumors that lightening wizard Laxus had motion sickness MY HAND WAS TURNED TO STONE BY SOME BRUNETTE!"**_

THAT DAM EVERGREEN! ADD HER TO THE LIST!

**There's still more Master…**

"_**While interviewing some blonde, a particularly ANNOYING cow spirit thing kept insisting her body was his and I should back off!"**_

Well I can't punish a spirit but I can certainly punish Lucy!

**It's true though…Taurus very annoying….**

"_**After that disaster some long haired punk in a white suit started singing SHOBE DO BA! The sound BROKE my glasses!"**_

**That man's songs are a disgrace to true performers like me! And that gag is soo old!**

Speaking of gagging someone…!

"_**Then a flying cat appeared out of nowhere and dropped a barrel of fish on me while trying to give it to some white cat!"**_

…**when will Happy Learn!?**

Don't expect me to go easy on a cat!

"_**But worst of all! Perhaps the worst person in FairyTail…A COMPLETE CRAZY—was some red head named..-"**_

**-NEVER MIND! THAT'S IT, THE ARTICLE ENDS ON A CLIFF HANGER!**

GOOD! One more person and I would have had to REALLY punish them!

**ANYWAYS! Let's see what the other reporter said about us!**

Oh yeah…we did two interviews…I wonder if this one could be any worse than the last!

"_**Fairytail seems like a perfecty normal guild! They are polite, calm, responsible…"**_

…..

…

THIS IS HORRIBLE!

**I CAN'T READ EVEN FINISH THE SENTENCE!**

HOW DARE THEY INSULT US!

**NORMAL!?**

POLITE?!

**CALM?!**

AND WORST OF ALL….RESPONSIBLE!

**Master what should we do!? All of Magnolia will read this!**

COME ON ERZA! We're going to go…"politely"…ask them to not run the article…

**I'll go grab my "negotiating" swords…**

NO ONE INSULTS FAIRYTAIL LIKE THIS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

**YES MASTER!**

_**THE END.**_

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	27. Gildarts and Lucy

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time: **

Hey guys! Oh my gooosh, where do I begin? Airports—I hate them. Delays—I hate them. Airport food—I hate it. STRESSS! I drove for 3 hours straight then slept overnight, then woke up at 7 AM to drive another hour! Then I went on an hour long flight on the TINIEST plane I have ever seen EVER! I thought it was going to fall out of the sky! Then I landed (thank god) – and had to wait an extra 3 hours to go on a 7 hour flight! That I might add, turned into an 8 hour flight, so I missed my train! OMG! I can't getto sleep on planes so I was up the whole time and I seriously am so annoyed! But I really like todays chapter so writing it put me in a better mood! Gildarts and Lucy is a pairing not really explored, but I feel like they would have a great friendship…and have a fun time messing with Natsu! XD

P.S. What's your worst airport experience?

****New chapters every ****Wednesday**** and ****Saturday**** as well as ****new poll options after every upload****!****

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

**Conversation 27:**_** Gildarts and Lucy**_

**(**Lucy is normal **–Gildarts is bolded**_- __Natsu is italics underlined_**) **

Gildarts! Welcome back!

**Oh, Thanks Luigi!**

IT'S LUCY!

**Oh, sorry! **

Man, you and Natsu really are alike huh?

**Hahah, Natsu has got great ambition like me!**

Ya…that's what I meant..!

**Huh?**

Nothing! –You and Natsu are kind of like father and son! Do you have any stories from when he was younger!?

**Tons!**

Really!

**Of course! I wasn't here that often but when I was Natsu would go crazy!**

Tell me some of them! I bet they're embarrassing!

**Very embarrassing!**

YES! Tell me!

**Ahahahah! Ahahahaha! Ahahahahahah-No.**

What! Why not!?

**Those stories are very precious and embarrassing!...So what are they worth to you?**

You're bargaining Natsu's embarrassing stories!

**Hey—take this as a life lesson Luigi. You wanna get far in life—exploit people whenever you can!**

ITS LUC! –And you really are Cana's father huh…Okay! I'll give you…tickets to a play!

**Why would I want tickets to a play? You'll have to do much better!**

I wasn't finished! Tickets to a play….with Cana!

**WITH CANA! **

With Cana!

**DEAL!**

YES! Hahaha….I'll just tell Cana its open bar!

**So which story would you like to hear first? When Natsu dressed up as a girl. Or when he ended up getting face acupuncture?**

Both seem very tempting…-start with dressing up like a girl!

**Alright! So I had just come back after a long mission and Natsu was anxious for a fight…**

What else is new…?

**He attacked me and lost brutally…obviously.**

Obviously…

**But he hadn't given up yet! Of course he realized that his only hope in ever getting a scratch on me was if he snuck up and attacked me by surprise…**

Natsu sneak up on someone…I don't think so…

**That evening I was going to a bar to pick up some ladies…**

Old pervert…

**Natsu heard where I was going and got a bad idea…**

Oh no…

**He borrowed one of Mira's outfits, put on a wig and makeup, and snuck into the bar…**

HE DIDN'T!

**He did!**

Then what happened?

**Then he sat down in the seat beside me and pretended to be "Lola Notnatsu"**

And you didn't realize it was him…really…?

**Oh I knew right away, but it was more fun to mess with him!**

Mess with him!? What did you do!?

**Well…as the gentleman I am—I offered Lola Notnatsu a drink…**

YOU GOT NATSU DRUNK!?

**Yup! And when he tried his "secret attack" he ended up tripping and falling into the river!**

OH MY GOSH! Did you help him out!?

**By help him out…does laughing hysterically and falling in yourself count?**

NO!

**Then no…**

Come on you've got to be exaggerating! It can't have been that funny you fell in the water laughing!

**Picture a drunken Natsu, soaking wet, with a wig half falling off, in a dress, with smeared makeup.**

…**..**alright that's pretty funny but-

**-Did I mention the river was iced over…**

I'm surprised you didn't drown!

**It truly would have been a worthwhile death!**

Okay! Tell me another!

**Sorry that's all you get!**

WHAT!? But I gave you tickets with Cana! WITH CANA!

**Like I said Lucy…exploit, exploit, exploit! I'll see you guys tomorrow!**

HMPH! ….stupid Gildarts!

_Hey Luce! What ya pouting about?_

Oh nothing…Lola….

…_.WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT NAME!?_

I don't know Lola…maybe you should ask you boyfriend Gildarts!

_GILDARTS I'M GANNA KILL YOU!_

Be careful Lola! You wouldn't want to break a nail!

_**THE END.**_

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	28. Wendy and Carla

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time: **

Sorry guys, I'm a bit rushed with this chapter since I'm going out a lot while abroad, so this chapter may be a bit short…SORRY! But I'll make it up to you guys! And I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm fixing the poll so when you read this you will be able to vote repeatedly again! Sorry for any inconveniences! Thanks, I'll see you guys next Saturday!

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

****New chapters every Saturday and Wednesday as well as new poll options added after every upload****

**Conversation 28:**_** Wendy and Carla**_

**(**Wendy is normal **–Carla is bolded**_-_**) **

**Morning Wendy…**

Morning Carla! Why so glum?

**Not glum. Annoyed.**

Annoyed? Why?

**That blue cat again!**

Awww Happy! But he's so cute!

**More like so idiotic…!**

What'd he do this time? Tell you, you look pretty!?

**Hmph…I don't know….**

Did he really!?

**Maybe…**

AWWW THATS SOO CUTE!

**NO ITS NOT!**

It is!

**Is not!**

Is sooo!

**IS NOT! Wendy stop this!**

Fine! But you have to admit, it's sweet of him to say!

**Well he can give his sweetness to someone else!**

Don't say that Carla! You'll hurt his feelings!

**Why should I care if his feelings get hurt?**

Because he's never done a mean thing to anyone in his life!

**What about when he insults Lucy!**

That doesn't count!

**Why not!?**

Because….Lucy-Sama can be a bit…well you know…

**Ya…you know…**

But other than that Happy and you would be perfect!

**I disagree.**

Well I disagree with your disagree!

**Wendy let's not do this again…!**

Why not! Just admit it, you think it's sweet! That's all you have to say!

**No.**

Come on Carla! I saw you blush when he gave you flowers that one time!

**I did not! It was cold outside!**

It was summer!

**So!?**

Carla!

**Say what you want Wendy, but that blue cat is the most annoying member of all of FairyTail!**

Carla! Take that back!

**Hmph…!**

Carla you don't have to go out with him or anything but you don't have to be rude!

…**.I'm sorry Wendy… I just lost my temper…**

I'm not the one you should apologize to…

**Do I have to!**

Hmm…I'll make you a deal!

**What! **

You can either Apologize to Happy...Or…

**Or…?**

Or you can admit that you think that Happy is sweet to you!

**No!**

Fine then go apologize!

…

Go Carla!

**Okay I'll admit it!**

Good. Go ahead.

**That blue cat is—**

-Say his proper name.

…**Happy is very…**

Say it…!

…**Sweet…**

No. You have to say it all together!

**Wendy!**

No complaints!

…**Happy is very sweet! There I said it!**

Congratulations.

**Are you happy now!**

Very much so!

**Now I'm going home!**

Okay see you later!

**Hmph!**

Hehehehe….Oh Carla, you don't even notice how much you blush when you say Happy's name!

_**THE END.**_

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	29. Lucy, Levy, and Erza

Mira Sees All

**Talk Time: **

Not much to say…Sick…it sucks…

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

****New chapters out every Wednesday and Saturday as well as new poll options after every upload!****

**Conversation 29:**_** Lucy, Levy, and Erza**_

**(**Lucy is normal **–Levy is bolded**_- __Erza is italics underlined_**) **

**Hey Lu-Chan!**

Hi.

_What's wrong Lucy?_

**Yeah, you sound really angry!**

UHGGG! It's making me angry to just think about it!

_About what!?_

Stupid Natsu and Happy!

**What'd they do this time…?**

They snuck into my apartment when I wasn't home and fell asleep in my bed!

_Well that's not soo bad…_

**Yeah, it's kind of sweet!**

That's not all! They wouldn't wake up so I had to sleep on the couch and it was so uncomfortable that I couldn't get a wink of sleep!

**Okay, maybe that is bad but—**

-Still not done! I was soo sleepy walking to the guild this morning that I FELL IN THE RIVER!

_Did those two at least help you out!?_

NO! They laughed so hard they passed out! …So I left them there to choke on their own saliva…

**Woah…Lu-chan…that's pretty hard core...But I guess they deserved it! **

All the guys in this guild are jerks!

**Tell me about it! Yesterday I was trying to read and Gajeel "accidentally" ripped the book when he was fighting with Natsu!**

_I'll punish them all later for you two!_

I'd rather beat those idiots up myself!

**I bet the girls at mermaid heel don't have to put up with this…**

_What do you mean?_

**You know, it's an all-girl guild. They all get on so easily with no boys fighting every 2 minutes!**

WE SHOULD DO THAT!

_Do what?_

START AN ALL GIRLS GUILD!

**On our own?**

No! I bet we could convince all the girls of FairyTail to join!

**Ya…YA! WE COULD! And we could fill the guild with books!**

And have a clothing shop inside it!

_What about rooms…just for all my swords!?_

YOU CAN HAVE A BUILDING FOR YOUR SWORDS ERZA!

**What should we name our guild!?**

_What about The Ultimate Erza's?!_

**Uhh…**

No.

**The Book Worms!**

_No._

What about…Sexy Witches!?

**NO!**

_NEVER!_

Fine that what should we name our guild!?

**It's got to be something catchy…**

_Something intimidating…_

Something that'll piss of the guys…

…**.**

…_._

….

I'VE GOT IT!

**What is it?!**

_Tell us!_

Fairy Crushers!

**Hmm…It's got a ring to it!**

_It'll scare of weaklings!_

And it'll piss off Natsu!

_Now we just need to get a guild leader!_

**I nominate Lu-chan! It was her idea after all!**

No! It couldn't be me! I think it should be Erza!

_Well I am the only S-class out of the 3 of us! …I accept! _

**Er-chan! Master of Fairy Crushers!**

Whoo-hoo! Let's get started on the design!

_It should be 10 stories high!_

YA! And have stain glass windows! And marble countertops!

**Wait a second guys…we forgot about something…**

_What?_

**Starting a guild costs a lot of money…**

How much?

**Like…millions!**

_Uh…I resign as master! I don't have that kind of money!_

**Ya…sorry Lu-chan! I guess we're ganna have to put up with the guys until one of us wins the lottery!**

Fine! You guy put up with those idiots! I'll start my own guild! Just you wait! The Sexy Witches will rule Magnolia!

**I'm sure they will Lu-chan…**

They will!

_Of course…_

They will! I'll show you! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!

**Erza…**

_Ya…?_

**Lu-Chan finally lost it…**

_**THE END.**_

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	30. Gildarts and Cana

Mira Sees All

**Talk Time: **

Hey guys! Can you believe it!? The big 30! Our story is middle aged! It seems like just yesterday I had the idea! And it wouldn't have been possible without you guys! I love you guy's soo much and thank you for reading and your comments! I love to read them whenever I feel bad because it reminds me how lucky I am to have such amazing people reading my silly little story! This chapter is one of my personal favorites, especially the ending! I love all the conversations you can imagine Cana and Gildarts having! I hope you enjoy!

Lots of Love! – WordsThatKill

Fan of the week is ** ALL OF YOU! Especially to those who wished me well when I was sick! You guys are the best! 3**

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

****New chapters out every Wednesday and Saturday as well as new poll options after every upload!****

**Conversation 30:**_** Gildarts and Cana**_

**(**Cana is normal **–Gildarts is bolded**_- __Levy is italics underlined_**) **

Man, Today is such a peaceful day! The birds are singing…the sun is shining…the flowers are blooming…ACHOO!

**Bless you!**

Thanks!...wait a second….I know that voice…oh no…

**Oh yes !**

No!

**IM BACK CANA! **

Who Cana? I no speak English…sorry!

**Cana come back here I missed you!**

It was only a month, get over it old man!

**But this month was 31 days! Do you know how many hours 31 days is!?**

Don't know. Don't care.

**It's 744 hours!**

I know…and it was so peaceful… *tear drop*…

**Do you know how many minutes 744 hours is!? 44640 minutes!**

I'm not sure if I can stand another minuet here…

**And do you know how many seconds 44640 minutes is!? It's—**

-2678400 seconds! I GET IT! YOU MISSED ME!

**That was such fast math! MY DAUGHTER IS SOO SMART!**

Here we go…

**EVERYONE DID YOU JUST HEAR HOW SMART MY CANA IS!? SHE'S A DOUBLE WHAMMY! SMART AND THE PRETTIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!**

Well…you're not wrong…!

**Cana, show them how smart you are! What's pie to the 100 place!**

Uhhh…I dunno? Cherry pie?

**AND SHE'S GOT A SENSE OF HUMOUR! **

And guess who's not ganna have a face if he doesn't shut up!

**LOOK HOW BRAVE AND STRONG SHE IS! I BET SHE COULD BRING ANY APPONENT TO THEIR KNEES…except me of course!**

Don't get cocky you old pervert…one of these days your ganna be distracted looking at your own reflection in a spoon and suddenly I'll be strongest in Fairy Tail!

**Awww….it's cute that you think that….**

Not convinced huh!

**Come on Cana…you know I love you but…. **

But what!

**I could destroy you.**

Pshhh! Your all hype! I could beat you at anything!

**Oh yeah!**

YA!

**Okay then, Trivia. You versus me! **

Fine! What does the winner get!?

**If I win, you have to come to a father-daughter magic retreat camp with me for a whole week!**

Deal. But If I win…You have to …*whisper whisper whisper*…

… **Deal…**

Good, now who should ask the questions? Levy is smart! Let's ask her!

**Okay**

Levy! Would you ask us trivia questions so we can see who is smartest!

_Okay! So I'll ask a total of 6 questions, if there's a tie there will be a tiebreaker question. First person to answer that wins. We'll flip a coin to see who goes first. Cana you call it._

Heads!

_It's heads!_

HAHA! Already doing good!

**It's just luck don't get to confident!**

_First question. Cana, Name 3 of the 10 wizard saints._

Master Makarov, Jura, and….uh…Does Jellal count! He was one!

_The judge will allow Jellal. You gain one point!_

YES!

_Gildarts, What was the name of Wendy's previous guild?_

**Uhh…Dog shelter?**

_Inncorrect. It was Cait Shelter._

**Dammit!**

Haha!

_Cana, What was the name of the town where Natsu met Lucy?_

What a dumb question! Was it…uh… umm OH! IT WAS HARGEON!

_That is correct you have 2 points._

**I'm not worried…**

_Gildarts, what is the name of the dark guild that the 2__nd__ FairyTail master lead?_

**GRIMORE HEARTS! **

_CORRECT! And so fast! 1 point!_

It's not about speed! It's about getting them right!

_Cana, this is your last question. If you get this right, you win._

Okay…

_Who is the leader of the spirits?_

LOKE!

_That is…Incorrect. Loke is the leader of the 12 zodiac's. The spirit King leads all the spirits._

DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!

_Gildarts, If you get this question wrong, you lose. If you get it right. We go to the tie breaking question._

**I'm ready.**

_What is the name of the all woman's guild that's name can be associated with a type of sh—_

**-MERMAID HEEL! Hehehe…I know those ladies very well…**

PERVERT! THIS ISN'T FAIR! I HATE TIES!

_That's why we have the tie breaking question. First to answer wins. Are you ready?_

**Yes.**

As I'll ever be.

_What kind of magic…does Nab use?_

**Nab?**

Who?

_Nab! He never takes jobs! Just sits there starring at the request board!_

**I request a question change!**

Me too!

_Fine, since both opponents agree. _

**Who's Nab…?**

Who knows, I'm too drunk to even see the request board!

_The final question is: What was Erza of Edolas's last name?_

…**.umm…I now this!...uhhh..  
**…It was…It was….

**Dammit! REMEMBER!**

…It was…IT WAS KNIGHTWALKER!

_THAT'S CORRECT!_

YES!

**DAMMIT! SO CLOSE!**

HAHAHA I WON! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS DON'T YOU!

**Yes….**

SO! GO ON THEN!

…**I'll be back in an hour…**

_**(ONE HOUR LATER)**_

Oh Gildarts…you look great!

**Ya ya laugh it up!**

_Cana…why is Gildarts dressed like a girl?!_

He has to dress like a girl for 2 weeks straight! Even on missions!

**I hope you're happy!**

Oh I'm ecstatic! We should do more games like this!

**Huh? What did you say?**

I said we should have another game again sometime! What's the big deal?

…***sniffle sniffle*…CANA! THAT'S THE FIRST TIME YOU'VE REALLY SAID YOU WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH ME!**

…well…maybe you aren't so bad…But don't make a big deal out of it!…Dad….

**CANA! I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH! MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!**

Ya, ya …NOW GET OFF YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!

_Huh…True family…_

_**THE END.**_

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	31. Grey and Natsu

Mira Sees All

**IMPORTANT -**Talk Time:

Hey guys, so today's talk time is going to be serious… I love this story, and you guys are like the best fans anyone could ever ask for, for reading my silly story, but there's just one problem. This is starting to feel like a job, like work. I started this because it was fun and I loved doing it, but 2 uploads a week is a bit too much for me to handle…I don't want to feel like I have to write it. I don't want to be writing something happy and fun while feeling like I'm at a job. So I've decided that Mira Sees All will be reduced to one chapter a week, on Saturday's. It's probably not a big deal to you guys but I feel like I'm letting you down…I'm sorry… By making it only once a week I know I'll be able to do better work and give you guys longer and better chapters. So I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and that you'll enjoy future chapters only on Saturday's. Thank you so much for your support! Sorry for letting you down.

Lots of Love, WordsThatKill

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

****New chapters out every Saturday as well as new poll options after every upload!****

**Conversation 31:**_** Natsu and Grey**_

**(**Natsu is normal **–Grey is bolded**_-__ Erza is italics underlined_**) **

**Dam…I'm exhausted after that mission!**

Well I'm all FIRED UP!

**Yeah, because you didn't do anything!**

What are you talking about!?

**You were about as useful as a fly!**

OH YEAH!? WELL MAYBE I SHOULD MAKE YOUR BRAIN LOOK AS SQUINTY YOU'RE EYES!

**WHAT'D YOU SAY? I DIDN'T HEAR; I WAS TOO DISTRACTED BY YOU'RE BAD BREATH!**

WELL MAYBE MY "BAD BREATH" IS FLAMMABLE TOO!

**OH GO AHEAD AND TRY TO BEAT ME YOU PINK HAIRED IDIOT!**

IT'LL BE EASY YOU DUMBASS POPSICLE BOY!

**YOU WISH FLAME BRAIN!**

I'M ALL FIRED UP!

**QUIT SAYING THAT! IT'S ANNOYING!**

OH IT ANNOYS YOU? I'M ALL FIRED UP! IM ALL FIRED UP! IM ALL FIRED UP!

**YOU DAM HOT HEAD!**

WALKING ICE BERG!

**THAT'S THE LAMEST INSULT I'VE EVER HEARD!**

CAN'T BE LAMER THAN YOU!

**THAT'S IT! ICE MAKE HAMMER!**

ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!

**ICE MAKE SWORD!**

FIRE DRAGONS WING SLASH!

**ICE MAKE…..PIZZA!**

FOOD! Pizza is my favorite! HEY! QUIT DISTRACTING ME!

**QUIT MAKING IT SO EASY!**

YOU THINK YOUR SMART ICE FREAK!?

**SMARTER THAN YOU FIRE BREATH! NEED A MINT OR SOMETHING!?**

I'LL SHOW YOU A MINT!

**THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE YOU DUMBASS!**

WHATEVER SQUINTY EYES!

**DAM YOUR ANNOYING! ICE MAKE JAVALIN! **

MISSED ME WEAKASS! NOW IT'S TIME FOR MY SUPER SPECIAL SECRET ATTACK!

**BRING IT ON!**

Heheh…I learned this one from Lucy…!

**Huh? No—you don't mean the…**

Oh yes…_that_ move!

**Crap.**

NATSU…..KICKK!

**Dam…that hurt! LET ME TRY! **

Huh?

**GREY…. KICK!**

HAHA! NOW IT'S A FIGHT! NATSU KICK!

**GREY KICK!**

NATSU KICK!

**GREY KICK!**

NATSU...—

_NATSU! GREY! _

**WHAT!? **

WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!

_ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING AGAIN!?_

**E-E-E-ERZA!**

We weren't fighting!

**See! Best of friends! **

Yup! Two peas in a pod!

_Oh really now…? So then explain to me one thing…_

**Anything!**

What do you want to know!

_What is… "Natsu Kick" and "Grey Kick"?_

**It's uh….well…umm…**

There's this thing….Lucy…uhhh….

**It's our own versions of…. "Lucy Kick"**

"Lucy Kick" …the one thing I fear…

_How do you do it?_

Like this! NATSU… KICK!

**HEY! WHAT THE HELL FLAME BRAIN!**

Lesson 1 never turn your back on your opponent…

_-Hmm…this "Lucy Kick" seems like an interesting battle move…its quite powerful…_

Yup!

**Even when this weakass flame head does it!**

HEY!

_I'd like to try it!_

**Huh?**

Say what!?

_ERZA…DOUBLE…..KICK!_

…**..THE PAIN!**

…I THINK I SEE THE LIGHT!

_I SEE WHY LUCY LIKES THAT!... LETS PRACTICE MORE!_

**This is it! This is how I'm ganna die!**

There are so many foods I wanted to eat!

…_..ERZA…..DOUBLE…..KICK…..__**FULL POWER**__!_

_**THE END.**_

**Vote for the next **_**Mira Sees All**_** chapter on my page** Pen name: WordsThatKill

**I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)**

**p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.**


	32. Master and Asuka

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time: **

Heyyy! Didya miss me?! Yes? No? I'd be happy if you did! Im sooo sad! My laptop died! I have to get a new one! To write this chapter I had to borrow a friend's computer! I really liked that laptop! *sniffle sniffle* But it went through years of abuse…spilling soda and tea on it, dropping it off the bed, carrying it by its lid…It was only a matter of time until it died. Huh…lets have a moment of silence for the laptop I wrote 31 chapters of Mira Sees All on. -shhhh it not over-one more moment of silence-OKAY! Wasn't that a great funeral! I mean *sniffle sniffle* wasn't that…*sniffle* a great funeral? K BYE! ENJOY!~~

Vote for the next** "**_Mira Sees All"_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

****New chapters out every Saturday as well as new poll options after every upload****

**Conversation 32: **_**Master and Asuka**_

_**(**_**Master is bolded –**__Asuka is normal – _Bisca is italics underlined_)

_Master! Master are you busy!?_

**Absolutely not!**

_Ahhh! Great! Can you watch Asuka!? A last minute mission came up and no one else is available to watch her!_

…**.*hiccup*…. Of course I'll watch her!**

Ji-Chan! Ji-Chan! YAAYAAYAAY!

**Come here Asu-…*hiccup*…!**

_Uhh…Master…are you drunk!? _

**Absolutely not!**

_You can't watch Asuka if your drunk! Are you sure you're sober?_

**Absolutely not!**

_Errr! I don't have time to find someone else to watch her…HUH!?_

**Go on your mission! Asukaaaaa and I will have a great time!**

_Hmph! Asuka sweetie, Listen closely. Mira-San will be here too but she's busy so only bother her if Master starts acting really weird okay?_

O-K!

_Bye!_

Bye!

**Bye!**

Ji-Chan can we have ice cream!

**Absolutely! **

YAAAYY! Ji-Chan is the best!

**I am the best!**

Ji-Chan…?

**Yup?**

Why did mommy say you were a duck?

**Huh? Ohh! Haha! She said "DRUNK" not "DUCK"**

Ohhh…What's "Drunk"?

**It's what happens when you drink a lot of alcohol!**

Ohhh…What's "Alcohol"?

**Hehe…It's a special drink that makes you feel good!**

Can I have some!

**Hmmm…would you be able to keep it a secret?**

No.

**Then no.**

But Ji-Chan! I wanna be drunk like you!

**That's nice Asuka…don't let your mom know.**

I WANT ALCOHOL!

**Well you can't have any! -How about juice?**

I don't want juice.

**What about water?**

I don't want water.

**What about milk?**

I don't want milk.

**What about pizza?**

I don't want pizza.

**What about cake?**

Hmm….I don't want cake.

**Okay. Asuka. What **_**DO**_** you want?!**

I want to alcohol!

**Huh…that's weird…**

What?!

**I suddenly got the odd sense that I was talking to Cana…**

Is Cana drunk too?

**Always assume Cana is drunk Asuka!**

Cana's drunk! She'll give me alcohol!

**Cana doesn't share…trust me I know…It's dangerous trying to steal her alcohol…I can still remember that horrible day so clearly…*tear drop*…**

Ji-Chan is weird.

**Hmph! -Asuka is weird.**

Ji-Chan is weird!

**Asuka is weird!**

NO! Ji-Chan is weird!

**No! Asuka is weird!**

JI-CHAN!

**ASUKA!**

JI-CHAN!

**ASUKA!**

ASUKA!

**JI-CHAN IS WEIRD! JI-CHAN IS WEIRD AND THAT'S FINAL OKAY ASUKA!**

Okay! Hehehe..

**Wait a second! You tricked me!**

YUP! - Ji-chan I'm boored!

**Well what do you want to do?**

I wanna play a game!

**What game?**

It's called "Drunk"! You play by—

**No.**

Pleaseeee!

**Nope!**

Pretty pleaseee!

**Nada!**

Pretty pleaseee with a cherry on top!

**I don't like cherries.**

Okay…Pretty please with alcohol on top!

**Tempting…but no.**

Why nooooot!?

**Because your mom would get really really angry with me.**

Why would she get angry?

**Because kids aren't supposed to get drunk.**

Why aren't kids supposed to get drunk.

**Because it's bad for them.**

Why is it bad for them?

**Because their livers can't handle it.**

Why can't their livers handle it?

_**( 10 MINUETS LATER…..)**_

Why can't people fly?

**Because we don't have wings.**

Why don't people have wings?

_**( 10 MINUETS LATER…..)**_

But why can't –

**BECAUSE POLAR BEARS CAN'T DANCE!**

Why can't—

**Asuka- please let's do something else okay!**

Okay!

**Do you want ice cream now?**

Sure!

**What flavor?**

Hmmm…do you have…..alcohol flavored!

**No—but that's a good idea!**

Do I get a present for having a good idea!?

**Sure! What do you want!?**

I want-

**-Other than alcohol!**

But—

**-no buts!**

Ji-Chaaaaaaaaaaan!

**Don't give me the sad eyes Asuka…**

Ji-Chaan don't you want Asuka to be happy…!?

**Yes…but… -no not the puppy dog eyes…its…too much…**

Pwetty pwetty pwease Ji-Chaaan! ….*eye lashes flutter*…

**Can't….resist…cuteness…too…much!**

Can I have alcohol…?

…**..You can try 1 sip okay!**

OKAY!

**And you can't tell anybody about it!**

OKAY!

**You promise!**

I promise!

**Here it's just a tiny bit.**

…*chug!*…. EWWWW! IT TASTES GROSS!

**You've tried it now! Are you happy!?**

YUP! Thank you Ji-Chan!

**Ji-Cahn is the best right?!**

_-Were back!_

Mommy!

_Hi Asuka! What did you and master do?_

We got drunk!

_What!_

Ji-Chan let me try alcohol!

_YOU DID WHAT MASTER!_

**Huh…never trust a kid Makarov…never trust a kid…**

_THE END._

IN NO WAY AM I ENCOURAGING GIVING CHILDREN ALCOHOL.

Vote for the next_Mira Sees All_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)

p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.


	33. Natsu, Virgo, and Aries

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time: **

HELLO! First of all I'd like to thanks all of the people who commented in memorial of my fallen laptop. It was soo nice! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember that not only can YOU vote for the next chapter but you can also suggest poll options! Let me know in the comments a combinations you think would be funny!

Lots of love, -WordsThatKill

Vote for the next** "**_Mira Sees All"_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

****New chapters out every Saturday as well as new poll options after every upload****

**Conversation 33: **_**Natsu and Virgo and Aries**_

_**(**_**Virgo is bolded –**__Natsu is normal – _Aries is italics underlined_)

LUCCY! LUCE WHERE ARE YOU!?

**Natsu-san. You're finally here. Sit.**

What? Why? Where's Lucy?!

**Princess asked us to speak to you on her behalf.**

_I'm sorry Natsu-san…!_

Huh? WHY!? Is there something wrong with Lucy!?

**Princess is trying to finish a few chapters of her novel.**

_She said she's fallen behind on her schedule_

**She said and I quote- "Don't tell Natsu where I'm hiding, no matter what. He'll distract me and I'll never get any work done."**

WHAT! I WONT DISTRACT HER! JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS I'LL PROVE IT!

**Negative. Princess was very strict that we do not tell you where she is.**

Come on Virgo! Tell me!

**No.**

Aries! Tell me!

_Eek! I'm sorry! _

**Princess also said to make sure that Natsu doesn't bully Aries. **

_I'm sorry!_

**She said, I quote- "If he does then kick his ass Virgo."**

This is no fair! I wanted to go on a mission today!

_I'm sorry!_

It's not you- Lucy is the one overreacting!

**Perhaps Aries and I could take your mind off of Princess**

Hmm…I have always wondered about the spirit world…

**Ask anything Natsu-san**

Okay…so what is a spirit?

**I don't understand the question…**

Well I know that you guys can fight, but then you get all tiny and disappear into the keys, and after that it's all confusing!?

_Spirit's keys are like door back to the spirit world._

So then if the door is a key- then are the keys you open stuff with shaped like doors?

**No Natsu-san. No they are not.**

Okay now I'm confused.

_I'm sorry!_

**Any other questions?**

Yeah…where's Lucy! I'll ask her!

_I'm sorry Natsu we can't tell you—I'm sorry!_

But I'm booored!

**Then we'll play a game.**

Okay, what did you have in mind?

**It's a game Princess came up with.**

What's it called?

**The annoying game.**

How do you play?

**You win by naming annoying things that Natsu has done. The most annoying wins.**

Wait a second….Lucy knows another person named Natsu!

_Um…I'm sorry…she doesn't. _

**I believe that princess based the game off of you.**

Oh….So if it makes any profits I get some right!

**I suppose but I don't think there is any prof-**

I'M GANNA BE RICH!

_I'm sorry, but how will it make profits?_

We'll charge 1 jewel to play the game!

**Alright then let's play. Pay up.**

Here! So now how much profits do we have!?

**1 jewel.**

ALRIGHT! Wait a second…I have to split it with Lucy…so I only have half a jewel...

_I'm sorry! _

Why? That's awesome! Virgo what can I buy with half a jewel!?

**Nothing.**

WHAT! THAT'S SUCH A RIP OFF! Nothing is usually free! If you're paying half a jewel for your nothing then I think you need to get your money back Virgo!

**I will look into that Natsu-san.**

_I'm sorry you overpaid Virgo!_

**I don't care about money. I live to serve my princess.**

Oh yeah! I've been wondering about that…I thought you were Lucy's spirit, how come you work for the "princess" person too. Is it like a part time job or something?

**Lucy-san is princess.**

LUCY'S A PRINCESS!? I KNEW HER FAMILY WAS RICH BUT THEY'RE ROYAL TOO!

_No Natsu-san it's a nickname like how people call Erza-san Titania, or you Salamander._

I've never heard anyone else call Lucy by a nickname-well except when I call her Luce.

**Lucy-san is my princess so I call her princess.**

Gildart's called Lucy "that busty blonde" one time! You could call her that Aries!

_Umm…I'm sorry…I don't think I will…sorry!_

Why not?

**I know that princess wouldn't appreciate that name.**

Lucy's weird…

**Based on the series of events that have happened during this conversation- by my judgment it is Natsu-san who is the weird one.**

But I'm good weird. Lucy is weird weird.

**I am not familiar with these different variations of weird.**

Its simple- There's funny weird, scary weird, awkward weird, and then just plain weird weird!

_I'm sorry I still don't understand…sorry…_

Lucy's a writer she'll explain it to you all fancy! Lets go find her!

**Don't try and trick us. I am sworn not to tell you where princess is.**

_We're sorry…_

Come on! Lucy can't get mad at you guys! Just tell me! I found a really good mission and if it's not taken today they're giving it to another guild!

_I'm sorry Natsu-san but-_

Come on! Just tell me!

**Natsu-san please calm down.**

But it's a really cool job and it needs a celestial wizard!

**I'm sorry to have to resort to this, but princess specified what to do in case of this situation.**

Do what?

**Kick your ass until you pass out.**

Oh yeah! I'd like to see you try!

**That might be difficult with a bruised eye.**

HA! You wish!

_I'm sorry both of you but I can't let you destroy the guild again._

**What are you talking about Aries, princess said—**

_Lucy-san was worried that if it did come to a fight the guild would be destroyed so she asked me to take mandatory precautions in case you were going to fight._

What precautions…?

_I'm sorry…WOOL BOMB!_

TOO FLUFFY….CAN"T MOVE!

_I'm sorry...! _

**Finally, punishment from princess. **

That's messed up Virgo. Messed up…

_THE END._

Vote for the next_Mira Sees All_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)

p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.


	34. Erza, Ichiya, and Nichiya

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time: **

Heey! Omg can you guys believe that the anime of FairyTail is OVER! I NEARLY CRIED! And I still haven't gotten a new laptop yet…I seriously need to set it up. Spring was almost here but then there was a freak storm and now it's like winter again! So I thought I'd include what happens when there are snow storms in FairyTail! I hope you enjoy the Chapter! Don't forget to Comment, Favorite, and Follow!

-Lots of Love, WordsThatKill

Vote for the next** "**_Mira Sees All"_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

****New chapters out every Saturday as well as new poll options after every upload****

**Conversation 34: **_**Erza and Ichiya and Nichiya**_

_**(**_**Ichiya is bolded –**__Erza is normal – _Nichiya is italics underlined_)

I wonder what I should do today? It's a blizzard outside so it's kind of cold…

**If you're cold I'll warm you up with my love perfume! **

Oh no.

**I'm so happy! My love is so glad to see me she can't even speak!**

I-I-Ichiya! What are you doing here!?

**I came to see you of course! **

But there's a blizzard outside!?

**Nothing could get in the way of my love for you! Not even the elements themselves! **

Maybe we'll start with a couple hundred meters between us!

**-Oh I nearly forgot! I brought you a present!**

…gee…great…

**Oh handsome Nichiya please bring fourth my beautiful Erza's gift!**

_Of course handsome Ichiya! Here you go!_

**Many many thanks you amazing man!**

_Your truly very welcome you incredible man!_

Am I truly very cursed or something!?

**Yes my love! Cursed with not knowing how beautiful you are!**

I'm aware…I'm just not sure if you're aware of my phobia of anyone being within 2 meters of me! So please stand two meters back!

**What a terrible curse!**

Ya it's real tragic! Well nice seeing ya again! BYE! I definitely won't throw this gift out!

**No. I could never leave my love to deal with this challenge alone!**

I'm fine really!

**Nichiya! We must stay by my love and make sure no one goes near her! Do you not agree?**

_..._

**Nichiya?**

_Huh?! Sorry Ichiya I was distracted… The Erza in Edolas and this Erza are so different…_

Huh?

_This Erza is…nice…and warm…and she's so…CUTE!_

NOOOOO!

**Nichiya! How dare you take a pass at my woman!**

_I'm sorry Ichiya! But this is love! I must put my heart first…even if that means putting it before you!_

**Though I admire your passion, you realize that I have no intention to give up my Erza.**

_We'll that's fine because she's my Erza!_

**That's it! I declare war for the lady's heart!**

_Fine! I accept! Loser can't go for her anymore after that!_

Am I allowed to fight too then!

**No.**

_Of course not._

**How would you watch our beautiful fighting skills?**

I'm trying more to think of ways not to watch them…

**On my count we'll begin!...3…2…1…BE—**

_**(CRASH!)**_

_What was that?_

**I don't know?**

The power went out because of the blizzard

**Oh.**

_I suppose we must postpone our battle_

**Indeed!**

Oh no I was soo looking forward to seeing you guys punching each other!

**Don't fret my sweet! This battle is not yet over! **

_Yes no need to worry! I shall win your heart from him!_

I think I might throw up…

**I'll take care of you!**

_No I'll take care of you!_

Suddenly I feel fine again!

**So Erza what's new with you?**

Nothing at all.

**Really?**

Yes.

**Because I heard a terrible rumor that you were in a team with that salamander boy and his ice friend.**

Yes I am.

**I think you should be careful around them**

Why?

_Isn't it obvious? They've probably fallen in love with you!_

**Yes! And they're waiting for a moment to steal you away!**

Umm…no…

**I'm sorry but you must forgive me for my jealousy**

_Me too, your just so beautiful!_

**You're amazing!**

_You're strong!_

**And ambitious!**

_And—_

-I get it! I get it! I'm great! Isn't it time you guys go? That storm is getting bad!

**Haha…well you see…**

_On the way here…_

**Our ride kind of….**

_Sort of…_

**Broke.**

_Completely. _

**So we get to stay here all night!**

_YAY!_

Suddenly I don't feel so good again….

(_**PASSES OUT)**_

_I'll give you mouth to mouth!_

**No I will!**

I'M AWAKE! IM FINE!

_THE END._

Vote for the next_Mira Sees All_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)

p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.


	35. Levy and Lucy

**Mira Sees All**

**SPECIAL**** -Talk Time: **

Hey guys! In this chapter –which I have to say, I had so much fun with, it practically wrote itself- I have hidden various famous names of celebrities and movies. If you can name all their REAL names from my knock-off ones, I'll give you a shout out in next week's chapter! Post your answers in the comment section, but no cheating! You can't look at anyone else's answers! I hope you enjoy the Chapter! Don't forget to Comment, Favorite, and Follow!

-Lots of Love, WordsThatKill

Vote for the next** "**_Mira Sees All"_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

****New chapters out every Saturday as well as new poll options after every upload****

**Conversation 35: **_**Lucy and Levy**_

_**(**_**Lucy is bolded –**__Levy is normal- _Natsu is underlined italics_)

**Good Morning my best friend Levy!**

Morning to you too Lu-chan…? Why so cheery?

**Am I not allowed to be happy?**

Of course but you're on a cloud Lu-chan! Did something happen with a certain someone…!?

**Huh? Oh Levy! I told you already! Never ganna happen!**

You sure…?

**Positive! To end an argument I'll tell you why I'm so happy…**

Okay!

**I…Lucy Heartfillia…Have decided to be an actress.**

An actress!?

**MmHm!**

NO!

**Huh? Levy, why?!**

I don't want Lu-chan to leave the guild! I won't let you! What would Natsu say!?

**LEVY CALM DOWN! I'm not leaving the guild! **

You're not?

**No! I'm just going to moonlight as a successful actress!**

Oh?...okay…

**Whats wrong? **

It's just…no it's nothing!

**Tell me!**

It's not important…

**Tell meeeeee!**

It doesn't matter!

**Fine. We'll talk about something else….like you and Gajeel!**

Okay I'll talk!

**YES!**

I was just wondering…if your only moonlighting as an actress…how are you going to become very successful?

**Don't worry I have a plan.**

You do?

**Of course! Look at who you're talking to! **

How could I have forgotten…!

**To become super successful in a short time I…Lucy Heartfillia…Will write my own movies!**

That's a great idea!

**I know!**

So if you're writing them then you're also going to be the director right?

**Yup!**

So you could put me in the movies too!

**Sure! Then we could be stars together!**

Ya!

**Just one problem.**

What?

**There's no way you can be a star with your name.**

Huh!? Why not!

**It just doesn't sound catchy enough, ya know?! **

And your name is so much better!?

**Of course listen- Lucy Heartfilia in…Ill-fated attraction! – Lucy Heartfillia is…The Girl With The Lizard Tatoo!- Lucy Heartfillia in…Roberto and Janet! – Lucy—**

-I get it! Let me try! Levy McGarden is…uh…is….

**See! It just doesn't work.**

Well what should I change my name to?

**How about…Angelica Jolay? **

How about no…

**Okay… Mariah Stripe?**

I don't think so…

**Oh! I've got it! Julie Romerts!**

I can't see it…

**Ella Walkson?**

No…What about Ainsley Oakson!?

**Ya! I like that!**

And you can be Maria-Katie Oakson! We'll be sisters!

**YES! I love it! Ainsley and Maria-Katie Oakson!**

We're ganna be stars!

**Superstars!**

We're ganna have so many Oscars we won't even be able to hold them all!

**We'll have so much money we can hire people to hold them for us!**

I CAN'T WAIT!

**ME EITHER!**

_Hey Lucy, Levy, what's with all the shouting so early!? Is there a fire or something?_

**No, we're just excited because we've decided to be actresses!**

So you won't be able to call us Levy and Lucy anymore!

_Why not?_

Actresses must have catchy names soo….

**Meet Maria-katie Oakson. And I am Ainsley Oakson!**

We're sisters!

…..

…

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD! AHAHAHAHA! OH IT HURTS! IT HURTS!_

**Shut up Natsu!**

_OH MY GOSH! THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD! AHAHAHAHA!I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL HAPPY! AHAHAHAHAHA!_

**You're just jealous!**

_AHAHAHA! YOUR RIGHT! I'M SOOO JEALOUS I'M GANNA BE AN ACTRESS TOO! CALL ME MR. FIGGLEBOTTOM! AHAHAHHAHAHA!_

**Whatever. Come on Levy let's go!**

We'll start our screenplay!

_WAIT COME BACK! MISS OAKSON YOU LEFT YOUR PURSE! AHAHAHAAH! AHAHAHAHAHA!...What's an actress anyway? _

_THE END._

Vote for the next_Mira Sees All_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)

p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.


	36. Lilly, Happy, and Carla

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time:**

Hello everybody! I'm so glad that you guys liked my little challenge last chapter! The correct answers were: "Fatal Attraction", "The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo", "Romeo and Juliet", "Angelina Jolie", "Meryl Steep", "Julia Roberts", "Emma Watson", "Mary-Kate and Ashley Olson". And here are the people who guessed!: Nadeshiko Redfox , Karen santos, ScarletLillies, ILAUGHATYOUALL , LilTimy , Jackpot 2 . Thank you to all of you for guessing! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to Follow, Favourite, and Review!

P.S. – I have a very very special chapter planned for the big 40….more info to come… ;)

-Lots of Love, WordsThatKill

Vote for the next** "**_Mira Sees All"_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

****New chapters out every Saturday as well as new poll options after every upload****

**Conversation 35: **_**Lilly, Happy, Carla**_

**LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE NEW FORMAT BETTER OR NOT! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Lilly: **Good morning Carla

**Carla: **Oh, morning Lilly

**Lilly: **How are you?

**Carla: **I'm fine. And you?

**Lilly: **Fine, what are you reading?

**Carla: **A 'history of guilds

**Lilly: **Interesting. I'll leave you to it.

**Happy: **HEEY GUYSSS!

**Carla: **There goes the civilized conversation…

**Happy: **Aren't you guys so excited!?

**Lilly: **Excited for what?

**Happy: **The exceeds are back!

**Carla: **WHAT!?

**Lilly: **WHERE ARE THEY!?

**Happy: **Well they were right here before…

**Carla: **WHERE'D THEY GO!?

**Happy: **I don't know…. They were here and we were talking and then I woke up and came here to tell you guys!

**Lilly: **Happy, is it possible it was a dream?

**Happy: **oh….it might have been a dream…

**Carla: **What an idiot!

**Lilly: **Don't be too hard on him…

**Happy: **Don't you guys ever wonder!?

**Carla: **Wonder about what?

**Happy: **Where the other exceeds are!

**Lilly: **Of course, but we have no way of really knowing!

**Carla: **It's pointless for us to get our hopes up, Exceeds have a different sense of time then humans, it could be years before they even think about us.

**Happy: **That's sad…

**Lilly: **Don't act so weak Happy, you're an exceed too! And we're tough!

**Carla: **Besides if they were planning on returning I would have seen it in a vision.

**Happy: **That's good! So we'll be able to get a party ready ahead of time!

**Carla: **Personally however I don't care when they return. They lied to us and sent us away.

**Lilly: **It would make more sense if you were in Edolas like I was. Then you'd understand that it wasn't safe there.

**Carla: **I don't care what their excuse was I—

**Happy: **I bet their somewhere tropical! With a big ocean!

**Carla: **What are talking about?!

**Happy: **The others! I bet their somewhere with a big ocean to relax in! That's what people do in all the movies.

**Lilly: **That's ridiculous!

**Carla: **Exactly! They—

**Lilly: **Cats hate water! They'd be hiking in some remote mountain, building up their resistance strength!

**Happy: **Who wants to work on strength during a vacation!? They're obviously on a fishing cruise! Where it's fish all day! For breakfast, lunch, and dinner- FISH! Dessert? FISH! Snacks? FISH! Drinks? FISH COCKTAILS ALL AROUND! FFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!

…

…

…**..**

**Lilly: **Happy, you're uhh…you're drooling all over the floor.

**Happy: **hehe got a little carried away there…

**Lilly: **This is exactly why people should always train! Just as I know the exceeds are! In a cave somewhere with no food or water!

**Happy: **NO! They would be—

**Carla: **-BOTH OF YOU ARE BEING RIDICULES!

**Happy: **Where do you think they are?

**Carla: **I don't care where they are.

**Happy: **Come just guess it's fun!

**Lilly: **They do say imagination stimulates the brain…!

**Happy: **You know you want too…

**Carla: **Fine! But just to shut you guys up!

**Happy: **YA! High five Lilly!

**Lilly: **No.

**Happy: **Okay!

**Carla: ** Shut up because I'm only going to say this once.

**Happy: **Okay!

**Carla: **I just said to shut up!

**Happy: **Sorry I'll be quiet!

**Carla: **SHUT UP ALREADY!-Now being logical about this we know that the exceeds probably aren't taking their duty very seriously. We also know they hate water, and are driven to find their children.

**Happy: **What does that have to do with anything?

**Carla: **I'm getting there! – This means they would probably go to a place fun for adults and for children- that doesn't have anything to do with water.

**Lilly: **What kind of place is like that?

**Carla: **I've got it! They are most likely at a movie theatre!

**Lilly: **that's ridicules!? They're not going to be at the movies!

**Happy: **There's a theatre like a half an hour away from here! I'm ganna go there! See you guys later! I'll say Hi to the exceeds for you!

**Carla: **Wait! They won't be at that theatre you idiot!

**Lilly: **And he's gone…

**Carla: **I swear he got dropped on his head when he was an egg!

**Lilly: **We'll Natsu is his owner…

**(MEANWHILE -SOMEWHERE IN A THEATRE FAR FAR AWAY…..)**

**Random Exceed: **Woah! Did you see that 3D fish!? It was soo realistic!

_THE END._

Vote for the next_Mira Sees All_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)

p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.


	37. Grey, Juvia, and Erza

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time:**

Hey guys! Sorry for there being no chapter last week, I was waaaaaay too busy with work and stuff! But I'm baaaack now! And I have more news about the big 40th chapter! It's going to be a contest! One of YOU will write the first half of an Mira See's All chapter, send it to me, and then I'll have to finish it! So you choose the characters and conversation! More info about how to enter at the bottom of the chapter under the authors note!

-Lots of Love, WordsThatKill

Vote for the next** "**_Mira Sees All"_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

****New chapters out every Saturday as well as new poll options after every upload****

**Conversation 37: **_**Grey, Juvia, and Erza**_

**(Grey is bolded –**__Erza is normal – _Juvia is italics underlined_)

_Hi Grey-Sama!_

**hey Juvia, what's up?**

_Well, Juvia was wondering i—_

**-Oh Erza! I need to talk to you about the party tomorrow! **

Okay, what's wrong?

**We haven't got any decorations ready yet**

_Juvia thought that hat pinned to the wall was a decoration_

**No- apparently Natsu is training Romeo **

_Juvia doesn't understand the connection_

**Natsu says if Romeo can get his hat back from way up there then he'll train him**

I have a bed feeling that if Romeo trains that boy, we'll end up with two Natsu's!

**That'll be a disaster!**

_Hahahaha! That's so funny Grey!_

**Uhh, okay…**

So anyways what were you thinking about for the decorations?

**I don't know**

_Is there a theme to the party?_

**Not really just a normal FairyTail party**

Isn't that statement kind of an oxymoron? Normal and FairyTail in the same sentence…

_Well why don't you make that the theme for the decorations!_

**What?**

_Crazy FairyTail! _

**That's actually a really good idea!**

_REALLY!? YOU THINK SO! Juvia is so happy…_

Ya, and to go with that Theme we can put up a bunch of pictures of guild members on the walls!

**That'll be even better!**

_Juvia came up with the theme! _

**Uh…we know…- anyways, where are we going to get all the pictures?**

I have a photo album right here!

**Do you always carry a photo album around with you?**

Do you always ask girls what they keep in their shoes?

_You keep a photo album in your shoes?_

Yes.

_How does that even work?_

I'm obligated by "Don't ask don't tell" to say nothing more on the subject.

**Sometimes I wonder if you're even human**

Are you asking.

**What? No…**

Good.

…..

…

…..

_Juvia senses an awkward silence…_

**Well it's not silent anymore so let's talk about which photos we should put up**

There are a lot! – look at this one!

_Erza are you….wearing a gorilla suit?_

**I remember that mission; I still don't think Lucy has forgiven Natsu for setting her on fire!**

At least I put her out with the monkey suit!

**But then the monkey suit caught fire…**

_Sometimes Juvia wonders if there's something in the water here…_

**What are you talking about, that's a pretty normal mission – right Erza?**

Ya, but this one wasn't! Take a look Juvia, that was before you or Lucy joined.

_Grey-Sama had a different hair color?_

**No.**

_But—_

**-We went on a mission and some paint got dropped on me and it didn't wash out for months…**

_Well Juvia thinks pink looks cute on you!_

**What am I Natsu?! Stupid flamingo's…**

_Juvia is lost again…_

The mission was to capture this guy who was painting entire towns and their people pink

_Where do the flamingo's come in?_

**The guy had like 50 pet flamingo's because they were pink. I'm sure you guessed it was his favorite color!**

Ya, you should have seen how much his eyes lit up when Natsu walked in! I think I witnessed love at first sight…

_Juvia knows the feeling…_

What?

_Nothing!- hey look at this picture! Juvia is in it!_

**Ya that was the day we all went to the beach**

It was fun until someone froze over all the water….*cough cough*….Grey….*cough cough*

_Juvia remembers that….Juvia was still under water when that happened…_

**Ya…sorry about that!**

_Juvia forgives you!_

Oh look guys! This was during the guild camping trip!

**Remember that story Gildarts told us about the ear fairies! **

That if you go in that woods you have to wear your shoes on your ears or the ear fairies will go in through your ears and control you!

_Did anyone actually believe that?_

**Natsu did…his face smelled like shoes for a few days…**

-Until I washed him down with the hose like a pet dog!

_All of these photo's have such elaborate backs stories…but….-_

What?

…_Juvia wonders what the story behind this one is…?_

**What is it?**

_It's just a close up of Erza's face taken from a high angle…?_

**Erza what is this?**

Oh, well… I invented a new type of picture!

**Huh?**

You see, you put the camera up high and then take a close up picture of yourself, preferably pursing your lips like a duck!

_What's it called?_

I'm calling it…."A Selfie"!

_Juvia wants to try!_

Here use my camera!

**[FLASH]**

_JUVIA'S EYES! IT HURTS! WHY IS IT SOO BRIGHT!?_

**It can't be that bright! Let me try!**

**[FLASH]**

**AHHH! WHAT THE HELL! IS THERE A MINI SUN IN THERE!**

_JUVIA IS BLIND! JUVIA IS BLIND!_

**ME TOO! IT BURNSSSSS!**

Come on stop rolling around on the floor like babies, we've got pictures to hang up! – like this one of you Grey….in your underwear! 

_JUVIA CAN SEE AGAIN! SHOW MEE!_

_THE END._

Vote for the next_Mira Sees All_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)

p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.

The 40th Chapter Contest:

-You will write the first half of a Mira See's All chapter (no more than 500-550 words) and send it to me via Private Message, then I will complete it trying my best to go along with the theme you have set, and still using the characters you've chosen

-Please try your best to write the chapter in the "Mira See's All" format

-Anyone can enter, but all submissions are due by SUNDAY, MAY, 26TH! No later submissions will be counted.

-I will read them all and choose my favorite to complete and it will be uploaded to the Mira Sees All chapter with your pen name noted and promoted

-Rules:

1) No longer then 500-550 words, less is alright

2) The story cannot be racist, or too inappropriate,

3) The story cannot be taken from someone else's idea- no plagiarism

4) You have to have fun writing it! And LOVE fairytail!

-When you send me the story please label the subject line

Re: Mira Sees All 40th contest, _your pen name, the characters in it's names_

-If you have any further questions please message me!


	38. Cana and Juvia

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time:**

Hey sorry for the delay, I was filming all day yesterday and didn't have time to upload. I love this chapter because I find the idea that all the girls in the guild come to Cana for boy advice! I feel like it should have a special name or something like "Cana's confession time"! LOL! I also fixed the poll so you can vote again! Thanks for reading and remember to enter the "**Mira Sees All 40****th**** Chapter Contest". **Information at the bottom of the page! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

-Lots of love, WordsThatKill

Vote for the next** "**_Mira Sees All"_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

****New chapters out every Saturday as well as new poll options after every upload****

**Conversation 37: **_**Cana and Juvia**_

**(Cana is bolded –**__Juvia is normal _–__underlined italics is Grey_ )

Hello Cana!

**Hey Juvia…**

How are you today!?

**Drunk.**

Ahahaha! You're so funny Cana!

**I try…**

So juvia just wanted to tell you how impressed she was with your power at the grand magic games! You were so awesome!

**Thanks… So what do you want?**

What? …how did you know Juvia wanted something!?

**Please Juvia- I practically invented flattery to get what you want.**

Fine, but it's not forJuvia! It's for…a friend.

**Go on.**

Well…Juvia's friend likes this guy…but she's not sure how to get him to notice her more.

**Juvia, I'm very drunk and not in the mood to beat around the bush. We're talking about you and Grey right. **

Yes…

**So you want to know how to get him to notice you right?**

Yes please!

**Well why don't you just ask him out?**

What! Juvia could never do that! What if he said no!? What if Juvia messes it up!? What if Juvia gets stood up!?

**Okay then…forgot who I was talking to…**

What should Juvia do!?

**Well have you tried just talking with him?**

Not really…

**Why not?! How can you expect him to notice you if you never talk to him?**

Juvia tries, but…she always freaks out and messes up…

**Let's practice what you're going to say to him next time you see him.**

Juvia doesn't understand…

**Just pretend I'm Grey, and reply like normal.**

Okay…

**Hey Juvia**

Hi Grey! Hey! Wassup! Hi! Heeey!

**Okay Juvia that's your first mistake.**

Juvia's sorry Grey! Don't hate her!

**No- Juvia stop.**

No Grey don't hate Juvia! She's so so sorry!

**Juvia! I'M CANA AGAIN! **

Oh… so how did Juvia do!

**You get an A!**

Really! Juvia is s—

**An A for ABSELUTLEY HORRIBLE!**

What went wrong?!

**What didn't go wrong!?**

See this is why Juvia needs your help!

**Okay, first of all you need to dial it down by like 2000000 percent.**

Juvia doesn't know how!?

**Well to start, saying "hi" once is enough**

Got it!

**And don't beg a guy not to hate you, that seems to needy**

Really!?

**Ya, and don't look so over excited to see him, in fact let Grey come to you.**

What!? If Juvia doesn't say Hi to Grey how will he notice her!?

**It's called playing koi. Don't even look at him when he comes in.**

So what does Juvia do?

**You pretend you don't even care he's there.**

But Juvia does care!

**Yes, but he doesn't have to know that. If you start ignoring him, then he'll start to wonder and think about you, and then he'll come to you to say hi.**

Juvia thinks she understands!

**Okay lets practice! I'll be Grey again. "Hey Juvia, haven't seen you in a while!"**

Juvia hates you.

**No, that's going a little too far.**

Okay now Juvia's confused again.

**Don't act like you hate him, just don't act like your married.**

JUVIA MARRYING GREY-SAMA!

**Calm down. Let's try this again.**

Okay!

"**Hey Juvia, long time no see"**

Oh, hey Grey-sama, sorry Juvia's been busy.

"**Whats up?"**

Sorry Juvia has to go, lots to do. Maybe Juvia will see you later.

**That's was perfect! **

Juvia knows!

**Oh here comes Grey! Go and get your man!**

Okay!

_Hey Juvia_

Oh Grey-sama, Juvia didn't see you there

_So did you hear about that mission where the guy uses water magic_

No, Juvia goes on lots of missions…

_Ya, I heard about that mission you went on last week, it was really impressive_

R-R-Really! Grey was impressed with Juvia! THANKYOU SO MUCH! JUVIA CAN SHOW YOU SOME OF HER MAGIC IF GREY-SAMA WANTS! AND THEN JUVIA CAN-

_-__uhh, sorry Juvia…I've got a….a thing…really important…gotta go!_

….

…..

**Sorry it didn't work out Juvia….Maybe next time you'll-**

-ARE YOU KIDDING!? THAT WAS AMAZING! THANKYOU SOO MUCH CANA! I'VE GOT TO GO! BYE!

…**.I really don't understand these people…**

_THE END._

Vote for the next_Mira Sees All_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)

p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.

The 40th Chapter Contest:

-You will write the first half of a Mira See's All chapter (no more than 500-550 words) and send it to me via Private Message, then I will complete it trying my best to go along with the theme you have set, and still using the characters you've chosen

-Please try your best to write the chapter in the "Mira See's All" format

-Anyone can enter, but all submissions are due by SUNDAY, MAY, 26TH! No later submissions will be counted.

-I will read them all and choose my favorite to complete and it will be uploaded to the Mira Sees All chapter with your pen name noted and promoted

-Rules:

1) No longer then 500-550 words, less is alright

2) The story cannot be racist, or too inappropriate,

3) The story cannot be taken from someone else's idea- no plagiarism

4) You have to have fun writing it! And LOVE fairytail!

-When you send me the story please label the subject line

Re: Mira Sees All 40th contest, _your pen name, the characters in it's names_

-If you have any further questions please message me!


	39. Makarov, Master Bob, and Jura

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time:**

I'm so happy! Nearly summer! I love the warm weather! Except for sun burns…I hate the sun burns… -_- …Thanks for reading and remember to enter the "**Mira Sees All 40****th**** Chapter Contest". **Information at the bottom of the page! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

-Lots of love, WordsThatKill

Vote for the next** "**_Mira Sees All"_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

****New chapters out every Saturday as well as new poll options after every upload****

**Conversation 39: **_**Makarov, Master Bob, Jura**_

**(Makarov is bolded –**__Master Bob is normal _–_Jura _underlined italics_)

**Ehhh! When are those two idiots getting here! The meeting started…uh…wait when does the meeting start?!**

_Good afternoon Makarov, I see your drunk – so it must be past 10 AM._

Ohohohoh…you're bad Jura! Hehehehe

**What are you laughing at Master Bob! Your still wearing that tu-tu! What color is that, pink!?**

_I believe that the color is ballerina pink. _

Oh my you two are meanies! At least my guild doesn't make first place in Sourcer Weekly's "most annoying guild" every year!

***hiccup* …We take that as a compliment! You should take notes on how to do that!**

On how to take compliments?

**No- on how to come in first!**

_Alright men, as nice as this small talk is, I believe we're here to discuss actual important matters._

That's right! I brought some berry tea to drink while we talk. It's simply to die for! Where's your teapot?

**Berry Tea!? If "to die for" you mean literally, then I agree! Here drink some alcohol; it helps you make good decisions!**

_Uh…Makarov, what happened to our meeting room, it looks like there was an explosion in there or something!_

**Oh that! *hiccup*…you just reminded me that I need to kill Natsu.**

He is a rambunctious young lad isn't he! Hehehehe! Very charming grin he has!

**Somedays I want to just punch all these little brats!**

_Don't be too hasty Makarov, you're not a young as you used to be. Perhaps one of your children has finally surpassed you. _

Yes like that gorgeous red-haired Erza! Or maybe that handsome grandson of yours?!

**None of them could beat me! On my death bed they'll still be scared stiff of my wrath!**

Oh! Listen up boys! I just got a message from my darling little Hibiki, today's meeting has been canceled. No one else can come.

_In that case I'll see you all next month._

**No! Stay a while! Have a drink! Tell me more about your guilds!**

Alrighty then Makarov! We'll stay for lunch!

_Master Bob, I heard a member of your guild was injured on a mission last week._

Yes! It was simply horrible! The poor doll has a broken wrist and a bashed up eye! What a shame that such a pretty face got hurt…

**Pshh! A broken bone and a bruised eye! That's nothing! Come on Bob you need to toughen up your kids! **

I suppose your children live in the infirmary with all the dangerous missions you let them go on!

_If these kids never get challenged how will they learn Bob? For once I agree with Makarov!_

Oh boo-hoo! You two are teaming up on me! I think I might cry!

**Man up Bob! How are you ever going to go out with someone!**

Oh my, that reminds me! Speaking of going out…Jura your guilds Leon seems quite taken with FairyTail's resident water Madge Juvia.

_It is true. He spends hours looking at pictures of her, and making crafts books of her, but it seems it's all for nothing because Juvia is head over heels for Leon's rival, Grey!_

**Drama makes the guild life exciting!**

Speaking of Drama Makarov…don't you think you should break up that fight over there…

**Let them be…as long my booze is alright- a real riot won't start.**

_What happens if the alcohol is spilled?_

**Cana happens.**

Isn't she Gildarts daughter?

**That's right! I was as surprised as he was when she told him. But boy has being a dad changed him!**

_How so?_

**I'll put it this way. Our tough Gildarts now wants to go to the zoo, and wants to go to concerts, and go grocery shopping, all just to spend time with Cana, who as it turns out probably regrets telling him.**

I remember what it's like having an overprotective parent! When I was a young boy my mother was so attached to me! But of course it's had no affect on how I am now.

**Ya…no affect what so ever…**

*_**Kettle whistles in background***_

Oh! My tea is ready! Super! Would you like any Jura?

_No. I prefer a drink less…well…less like you Bob. _

Ow! Ohh my poor little tongue! It's too hot for my sensitive mouth!

**Did he really just say that or am I just too drunk?!**

_Yes and yes. _

What terrible luck I have! Just when my tea is ready Hibiki tells me that I must return home to deal with Ichiya! Too-da-loo!

_I suppose I should take my leave too. _

We can walk out together Jura!

_Bob. I've told you before, please don't hold my hand._

**I'll see you two next month!**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**I guess there's nothing left to do but drink some more! **

_******__** LOUD EXPLOSION **__******_

**NATSU! **

_THE END._

Vote for the next_Mira Sees All_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)

p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.

The 40th Chapter Contest:

-You will write the first half of a Mira See's All chapter (no more than 500-550 words) and send it to me via Private Message, then I will complete it trying my best to go along with the theme you have set, and still using the characters you've chosen

-Please try your best to write the chapter in the "Mira See's All" format

-Anyone can enter, but all submissions are due by MONDAY, MAY, 27TH! No later submissions will be counted.

-I will read them all and choose my favorite to complete and it will be uploaded to the Mira Sees All chapter with your pen name noted and promoted

-Rules:

1) No longer then 500-550 words, less is alright

2) The story cannot be racist, or too inappropriate,

3) The story cannot be taken from someone else's idea- no plagiarism

4) You have to have fun writing it! And LOVE fairytail!

-When you send me the story please label the subject line

Re: Mira Sees All 40th contest, _your pen name, the characters in it's names_

-If you have any further questions please message me!


	40. Gildarts and Lucy (CONTEST)

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time:**

First of all thank you everyone who entered! It was super fun reading all of the stories! I wish I could use them all! Deciding between the final two was so difficult, that's why I'm uploading today and not yesterday! Congratulations to **LucyGlitter11 **on the win! I always loved the Lucy and Gildarts combo because they have such a dynamic relationship because they have such a weird pink haired common intrest!

-Lots of love, WordsThatKill

Vote for the next** "**Mira Sees All"chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

****New chapters out every Saturday as well as new poll options after every upload****

**Conversation 40: ****Gildarts and Lucy**

**(Lucy is bolded – **Gildarts is normal)

**Hi Gildarts!****  
**Hey Lucy! How's it going with Natsu?  
**Huh?**  
You don't need to hide it from me!  
**what?**

You know!  
**No, what are you talking about?**  
That you like Natsu duh!  
**We're just friends! Besides he can be really annoying sometimes!**  
Like what?  
**He enters my house without permission, eats up all my food, messes my room, sleeps on my bed which forces me to sleep on the floor, invades my privacy, etc ,etc!**

Bwahahahaha! That's my Natsu!  
**Drunken old man….**  
No Lucy, I can understand! I feel sorry for you!  
**Ya right! **  
Really! Natsu has annoyed me too! He used to barge into my house and pester me for a fight!  
**No way!**  
Yeah, you know how he is! Once he came into my house at 3 in the morning and challenged me for a fight!  
**No he didn't!**  
Yes he did! The nerve of that boy!  
**What happened to him then?**  
Do you really want to know?  
**Erm…no, forget it!****  
**Maybe it's payback time now!  
**what?**  
don't you want to get him back for all this? You know like revenge!  
**Go on….**  
You should do something which will annoy him!  
**Like what?****  
**How about you barge into Natsu's house?  
**I've already tried that!**  
Really so what happened?  
**I cleaned his room and waited for him to come but he never came! So I-****  
**Natsu is dead!?  
**What?**  
You said he never came!  
**THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE'S DEAD! YOU JUST SAW HIM HANGING AROUND YESTERDAY!**

Oops! Sorry about that! I forgot!  
**Bad memory!**  
Then?  
**Then I went back home and found him in my room AGAIN.**  
Hahaha that's my Natsu!  
**Enough with the story telling!**  
Yeah enough with the story telling! Now let's think of something that will irritate Natsu!  
**Something which will make Natsu irritated...Gray irritates Natsu...**  
Yeah...

**OH! I have an idea! Remember during the S-class exam when you accidentally turned Natsu into a million tiny Natsu's!**

That's wasn't my fault!

**Ya, don't really care if it was an accient or not…what I'm thinking is that you do that again!**

But Natsu loved that, aren't we trying to annoy him!?

**Don't turn Natsu into a million little Natsu's! Turn Grey into it!**

How are we ganna turn Grey into Natsu?

**Are you drunk or something?! TURN GREY INTO TINY GREY'S AND WE'LL PUT THEM IN NATSU'S APARTMENT!**

That's a great idea!

**I KNOW!**

Wait, how do we get Grey to agree?

**Don't worry…I'm sure he'll be happy to do it!**

Great…but are we sure it's enough?

**What else could we do that could annoy him more than Grey?**

Well, maybe if we catch him, dress him up like a girl…say…Cana maybe, and then have him spend the whole weekend with me at a father and daughter convention!

**Just guessing here…Cana refused to go with you…**

Yes…

**Tough luck Gildarts…**

SO! What do you think! If I hold his arms downs you can apply the lipstick!

**Gildarts- were talking about revenge. This is serious. We don't have time for your daddy daughter issues.**

You're right. We need to enforce….plan….Antonio.

**Plan Antonio…?**

He's this guy I met when I was on an extremely dangerous mission. He will do any favor for you if you can complete his one task…

**What's the task?**

…Don't ask, don't tell…

**Okay…what are you ganna get him to do?**

I can't answer that.

**Okay well then let's get on with the first half of the plan, filling Natsu's apartment with millions of pocket size Grey's.**

Then afterward we'll lock all the doors and windows so he can't get out!

**Wait a second…I think we're getting a tiny bit ridicules…**

You're right…

**We also need to blast the music Natsu hates the most in the world!**

I like the way you think! The room could also be on a boat, so he gets motion sickness!

**And we can invite Master Bob to join Natsu…he is weirdly attached to Natsu…**

And then we'll get a baby duck bite his toe!

**Why…?**

No matter what he says…when Natsu was younger a baby duck bit his foot and now Natsu is afraid of all baby ducks…

**I think we can do better than that! I'm thinking- You dressed up as a gigantic duckling trying to attack Natsu's feet!**

That's lame Lucy…if we're dressing up then you have to go all the way and get the whole guild to dress up.

**Good plan, good plan.**

You know, for all the times I've heard stories about you Lucy…you're a lot more like an evil genius then I would have ever imagined…

**Thanks…wait what have you heard about me?!**

Hahahaha….I'll see you tomorrow at 12, I'll bring Grey you bring the baby ducks.

**Gildarts! What have you heard about me! What did you hear!? GILDARTS!**

…

…

…**.NATSU!**

_THE END._

Vote for the next_Mira Sees All_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)

p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.


	41. Romeo and Wendy

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time:**

HEEY! Sorry for not uploading last week! I was so sick I couldn't even lift a finger! A lot of you wanted a Romeo and Wendy chapter, so here you go! I hope you enjoy it!

-Lots of love, WordsThatKill

Vote for the next** "**Mira Sees All"chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

****New chapters out every Saturday as well as new poll options after every upload****

**Conversation 41: ****Romeo and Wendy**

**(Romeo is bolded – **Wendy is normal – _Grey is italics underlined_)

**Hey Wendy**

Hey Romeo

**Whatchya doing?**

Oh…I'm just waiting for Lucy

**Why?**

She's taking me shopping today

**Cool**

What about you?

**Waiting for Natsu, he's going to take me fishing!**

That sounds fun!

**Ya, but he's already 2 hours late**

Really!? I'm kind of in the same boat with Lucy…

**Shes late to!?**

Ya…by 2 hours…

**You don't think…?**

No….well, maybe….

**Natsu and Lucy could be together and that's why they're both late!**

Do you think they got in trouble on a mission!?

**No! Natsu is too strong for that! It would have had to be a well thought out trap that no one could have seen coming!**

No, Lucy would have seen it coming…she's too smart for a stupid trap to get her!

**Then what could be stopping them from being here?**

Maybe they just lost track of time…

**I doubt it….**

Really, it is Natsu…

**Ya but he wouldn't forget about me!**

Well I guess they're both really distracted

**I bet there was a gigantic buffet somewhere and Natsu passed out! **

Ya, and I bet Lucy found some ancient library and fell asleep reading!

**Ya…they wouldn't ditch us**

They would never do that…

**But…if they did….Natsu always taught me to get revenge…**

Lucy always tells me never to let anyone stand you up.

**So they would want us to get revenge on them!**

It would be disobedient not to get revenge!

**Exactly! We're only trying to do what they taught us!**

Mhmm! So…what should we do to them!

**We could walk around the guild and talk really loud about, how we wonder they're date went!**

That would be funny! But what if we made up a mission for them to go on!

**Like what?**

A high school is infested with weird magic bugs and they need a dragon slayer and celestial Madge!

**Then what!?**

Umm…then when they walk all the way there there's nothing I guess..

**Maybe we're not as good at revenge as we thought…**

Maybe…

**Let's go back to square one!**

Alright!

**I have an idea!**

What?

**What if when they finally get here, we'll be hiding, but we can get Mira to tell them we got so bored waiting for them and we went on a really dangerous mission!**

The guilt card…I don't know…what if they get really worried about us…?

**That's the point! It'll be even better if they cry!**

I want to get revenge but I don't want to see Lucy-Sama cry…

**Come on! Don't wuss out now! Lucy made you wait for 2 hours!**

I suppose…

**GREAT!**

Oh my gosh…

**What?**

I just realized that our guild gets revenge on each other more than we go on missions…

**Huh… I LOVE FAIRYTAIL!**

So do we just wait behind to counter for them to come back?

**Yup…**

Romeo…?

**Ya Wendy?**

This is kind of…boring…

**Don't worry, it'll be worth it when they finally get here!**

_**[ 2 MORE HOURS LATER…]**_

Romeo…?

**Ya Wendy?**

Do you still think it's worth it.

**It'll be worth it…just a few more minutes I promise!**

If you say so…

_**[ 1 HOUR LATER…]**_

Romeo…?

**Huh…Ya Wendy?**

I don't think they're coming…

**I can't believe this! They completely forgot about us!**

I though Lucy-Sama and I were friends….*sniffle sniffle*

**Don't cry Wendy! We don't need them!**

But…does Lucy-Sama not like me…?

**Of course she likes you! Who wouldn't like you! You funny, and cute, and nice!**

Really?

…**well…yeah…**

Thanks Romeo!

**No problem! Now let's go find some other friends! Ones that won't say "I'll meet you at 12 this Saturday!"- and then not show up!**

_It's Friday guys._

So…we're…

**A day early…**

_Yup._

**Let's never speak of this again.**

Agreed. See you tomorrow.

**See you tomorrow.**

_THE END._

Vote for the next_Mira Sees All_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)

p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.


	42. Lucy, Hibiki, and Loki

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time:**

Heeeyy….PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! I'm sowwy I didn't upload….I was tiered and busy…and ….one day I slept in too late soo I just kinda forgot… BUT I'M SOWWY! I PROMISE I'LL BE BETTER WITH UPLOADING FROM NOW ON! I really like this chapter that I'm coming back with though! It reminded me how much I love writing these! I got the idea for doing one about the two big flirts because…well ...that's a story for another time 3 ;)

Vote for the next** "**Mira Sees All"chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

****New chapters out every Saturday as well as new poll options after every upload****

**Conversation 42: ****Lucy, Hibiki, and Loki**

**(Hibiki is bolded – **Loki is normal – _Lucy is italics underlined_)

Afternoon my Princess.

_Ya, hey._

What are you reading?

_A magazine._

About what?

_About people who ask a lot of questions when other people are trying to read._

Ohh! What's got Princess in a bad moon!?

_I'm not! It's just that Natsu kicked me out of my bed last night and I couldn't get any sleep on the couch!_

Do you want me to get revenge for you?!

**What's all this talk of revenge? I thought FairyTail was a peaceful guild!**

_Hey Hibiki! What are you doing here?_

**Can't a man visit his beautiful lady without needing an excuse?**

_First of all- Thank you. Second of all- I'm not your lady!_

Ya! Princess is mine.

_I'm not yours either Loki! Was that all you came here for Hibiki?_

**No. I have to deliver a message to your master.**

He's out right now. Sorry you couldn't stay longer! By now Hibiki- me and princess have work to to!

**Well if your Master is out, I'll simply wait until he gets back! Maybe I'll even take Lucy out for lunch.**

_You know guys…im disappointed. I would have though you two would get along better!_

Why?

_Because, you know. You guys are so similar! Both such womanizers and flirts!_

**Please. Like that spirit would know how to treat a lady!**

I'm running theoretical laps around you – if dates counted as laps.

_Let's cool it down ladies. Didn't mean to start a cat fight!_

Really Lucy- a CAT fight.

_OOPS! Hehe….sorry Loki!_

**There's only one way to find out who is the better romancer! **

_I don't like where this is going…_

**A duel!**

_Oh. I though he was ganna say—_

**-OF ROMANTIC SKILLS!**

…_.knew it._

Fine Hibiki. I accept your challenge. Lucy will be the judge!

**And we will each give each other a situation on a date that the other has to say what they would do to!**

Agreed!

_Does anybody care if I agree!?_

**No.**

No.

**Let's begin! Loki- you are walking on the pear and you see a woman crying, she has been stood up! What do you do!?**

First I get some flowers and hand them to her! Then I say- "I'm sure if he was here he'd see the connection between us as well!"

**Alright. My turn.**

Okay. You see a cute shop clerk! How do you get her to go out with you!?

**I pick an item and go up to the cash to pay, but instead of buying the item I say- "How much would it cost to buy your heart, because I'd pay anything!"**

Not bad….not bad… Now Lucy you ask us both the same question and based on all our answers together we'll see who did better!

_Fine. What do you do if a girl is trying to read a magazine and you want you to go away?!_

**I'd tell her that she shouldn't hide such a pretty face within a magazine!**

I'd ask her when her front cover issue comes out because she sure does look like a model!

**So who won!?**

Yes Princess please tell us!

_You both fail! Loki- ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? If the girl just got stood up, don't try and hit on her when she vulnerable that's plain sleazy! AND HIBIKI! Girls aren't possessions we don't want you to buy us! AND FINALLY! When a girl is trying to read- let the girl read! _

…**..so….who won then?!**

_You two are RIDICULESS! If you want to flirt so bad why don't you flirt with eachother for all I care! I'M LEAVING!_

Wait Princess! Where are you going?!

_SOMEWHERE I CAN READ IN PEACE!_

…**..**

…**..**

…

**What does she know about romance anyway?**

Yeah! She wouldn't know romance if it hit her in the face!

…**.but it was obvious I won.**

Uh, I don't think so! I won.

…

…..

**LUCY!**

LUCY COME BACK!

_THE END._

Vote for the next_Mira Sees All_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)

p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.


	43. Gildarts and Lucy (Prt 3)

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time:**

Hey! Sorry for one day Delay! I was downtown at RUSH-CON and I had to get up and leave my hotel by 8am so I didn'y get a chance to write it since I was working up until then! It wouldn't have mattered if I had written it though since I didn't have any internetz to upload it! LAHL! But never the less- you people voted, so here it is…LUCY AND GILDARTS PART 3!

Vote for the next** "**Mira Sees All"chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

****New chapters out every Saturday as well as new poll options after every upload****

**Conversation 43: ****Lucy and Gildarts**

**(Gildarts is bolded – **Lucy is normal)

**I'M BACK EVERYBODY! SAVE THE APPLAUSE!**

Save them for what? Someone actually worth applauding!?

**I like you Loki.**

Lucy.

**No I'm Gildarts.**

Yes and my names Lucy.

**What are you talking about Loki?**

My names not Loki, it's Lucy!

**Then who's Loki?**

My spirit.

**And you're Lucy?**

Yes, and you're Gildarts.

**Don't be ridicules! I know who I am.**

Anyways…

**Yes moving on. I like you. And do you know why.**

Do I care why?

**Because you keep Natsu entertained.**

I do…?

**Yes! Since you've been keeping Natsu busy and entertained I've been able to go on almost double the missions I usually do! **

So you're basically saying I'm his babysitter!?

**No! No, no, no….babysitters get paid.**

Gee….thanks….

**Anyways, I've decided to get to know you better for the sake of Natsu!**

You've already decided that I'm going to agree to get to know YOU better.

**No. I'm going to get learn about YOU. I never said anything about telling you about me.**

Of course….

**So let's begin! Natsu has already told me quite a bit about you—**

-HOLD ON! What did Natsu tell you about me!? I can guarantee 90% of it is a lie!

**Well I guess you're going to have to tell me what the truth is!**

Nice try Gildarts. You tell me what Natsu said and I'll say if it's true or false.

**Well he said you were a smartass, I can see that one is true…**

So what else did he say?!

**He said you were super rich but you don't use any of your inheritance.**

It's true. I prefer to be independent. Independence is true freedom!

**He also said you were very overly feminist…**

FALSE! I'm not a crazy feminist! I just care about my rights!

**Okay then….Is it true you have the comfiest bed in the world!?**

Uh…no. My bed just seems that amazing to Natsu since his bed is a half broken hammock!

**I don't know… to be completely impartial I'm going to have to** **try sleeping in said bed in question.**

YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING IN MY BED!

**I also see Natsu was telling the truth when he talked about your temper…**

TEMPER!? I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER!...I mean- I do not have any such temper.

**Alright whatever you say Princess…**

Huh? Why are you calling me that?

**Natsu said something about you being a Princess and that some lion man was your servant!**

NO! I'm not a princess! Loki just calls me Princess!

**Who's Loki?**

We went over this already! Loki is my spirit!

**I thought you're spirits name was Lucy…?!**

NO I'm LUCY!

**I was just testing you! Natsu said you can be a little slow…**

I'M NOT SLOW! IM VERY INTELLIGENT!

**Well maybe he meant you're slow when you run!**

WELL ANYONE WOULD LOOK SLOW COMPARED TO THAT IDIOT!

**So it's true you're very defensive!**

I'M NOT DEFENS- That is his opinion.

**Anyways! This has been fun Lucy!**

Hey! You got my name right!

**I did! …Well, keep on keeping Natsu entertained for me! -I have to go!**

Like I have any other choice but to babysit him…

**Oh and by the way- good luck with that…uh….embarrassing problem Natsu told me you had…**

What problem?

**Bye!**

Wait! What problem!? WHAT PROBLEM! GILDARTS!? NATSU!? WHAT PROBLEMM!?

_THE END._

Vote for the next_Mira Sees All_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)

p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.


	44. Chapter 44

**Mira Sees All**

**Talk Time:**

Hello! I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME? I missed you guys! It's good to be back! Lately I've found my morals are being tested. **SORTA SPOILER WARNING** **FOR MORTAL INSTURMENTS SERIES: **I'm reading the Mortal Instruments series and I want to make out with Jace but I also want to be Clary! Anyone who's read the first book will know why I'm torn emotionally! XD

Vote for the next** "**Mira Sees All"chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

****New chapters out every Saturday as well as new poll options after every upload****

**Conversation 45: **** Natsu and Lucy and Happy**

**(Natsu is bolded – **Lucy is normal – _underlined italics is Happy_)

**Hey Lucy!**

Oh, hey Natsu, hey Happy!

_I missed you Lushhie!_

You did? But we just saw each other yesterday?

**Aren't we allowed to miss you?!**

Uh…I guess…

**Soo….how are you?!**

I'm…good…a little suspicious…but good.

**That's great!**

_AYE! _

Okay- that's it. What do you two weirdo's want?

**What do you mean?**

Whenever you two want something you act overly nice just like this!

**WE DO NOT! **

_YA! By the way- you look really pretty today Lucy!_

Fine. Then if you haven't got anything to ask me I'll just leave then hmm?

**Wait! Okay okay- you got us Heartfillia. **

Well it's not like it was some giant mystery or anything.

**I thought we played it cool!**

_AYE! We'd make great actors!_

SHH! Erza's just over there! Don't mention anything to do with acting!

_OOPS! I forgot the protocol!_

**It's okay Happy! **

Getting back to what we we're talking about before…what do you guys want?

**Can we stay at your house for a while?**

First I have a few questions.

**Ask away Luce!**

How long is "a while"?

**Hmm…maybe a few weeks!**

_AYE! Maybe even a month!_

Uhh…I'm not saying yes or no just yet. Why do you need to stay at my house?

**Well…me and happy were training…**

_I was pretending to be a bad guy!_

**I was practicing my aim at a moving target since happy can fly around!**

_But we forgot one very important thing…_

What was that?

**That wood catches fire if you miss Happy and hit it instead…**

_It sure does!_

You didn't think of that before!?

**I was focusing on aiming!**

Well you obviously weren't focusing very well! You missed!

_Luuucccyyy! All my fish got burnt to the bone by the fire! I have no more fish! _

Awww…it'll be okay Happy! You can get more fish!

_But I have nowhere to eat it!_

**So what do you say Luce!? Can we stay with you!?**

I don't know…I'd love to say yes but…you have a history of destruction!

**No I don't!**

Really now?! Tell me why do you need to stay with me again!? Hmm?

…_We just told you, we were training and Natsu—_

I know why Happy! I was just trying to prove a point!

**How about this! If you let us stay with you, me and Happy will do all the cooking!**

You don't know how to cook!

_AYE! Natsu is a greeeat chief!_

It's Chef, Happy. Not Chief.

**He's right though! I'm an awesome chef! If you wanted I could be a chief too!**

Uhh…not necessary…When did you learn to cook? Who taught you?

**Igneel taught me! **

WHAT!? I thought dragons just blew on their food to cook it!?

**Exactly! **

_Natsu uses his magic to cook my fish!_

**But I can cook other stuff too! Like meat!**

_And FISH!_

**And MEAT!**

_And FISH!_

**And MEA—**

-I get it! IF, I were to let you stay with me where would you both sleep…

**In your bed! **

No.

**WHY NOT!?**

Because I am a lady.

**You are?—I MEAN, yes of course you are!**

Watch it Dragneel…I'd be willing to throw you a bone and let you have the couch.

**YAY! But…why do you have to throw a bone at me?**

What? No! It's a figure of speech! An expression that means helping someone out.

_So….is that a yes!?_

…..Fine, but only for a month until your place gets fixed!

**YEAH! THANKS LUCE! YOU'RE THE BEST!**

Yes, I have been made aware of this.

_So we're roomies now!_

I guess.

**Hey roomie! Whats up?!**

_Nothing much roomie! How about you rommie?!_

…I suddenly have a headache.

…**..**

…

…**.**

…Roomie.

**YAY!**

_AYE SIR!_

**We're all going to have so much fun this month!**

_AYE SIR!_

**Oh and roomie, me and Happy are going to be training in the house today so please don't disturb us!**

Okay…WAIT WHAT!?

**Bye!**

_See you later Roomie!_

NO DON'T—aaaand they're gone…..I need to re-evaluate how I make life decisions.

_THE END._

Vote for the next_Mira Sees All_chapter on my page Pen name: WordsThatKill

I hope you liked it! Please Share, Favorite, and Review it really helps! Look forward to MANY, MANY other conversations Mira overhears! Leave suggestions for people you want to hear conversations between and remember…MIRA SEES ALL! :)

p.s. – I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters.


End file.
